Une autre couleur que du blanc
by Pti'phon
Summary: L'histoire raconte le quotidien de Haku entraîné par Orochimaru en tant qu'assassin. Ne servant que de pion entre les mains de son maître, il ne pense pas avoir de libre arbitre. Cependant, au cours d'une mission qui dérape, il va être récupéré par un ancien yakuza. Celui-ci à des projets pour lui et le recueil. Il va alors commencer à voir le monde avec d'autres couleurs...
1. Un blanc

**Commentaires :**

Bonjour à tous. Bienvenu sur ma première fic et j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura donné faim pour la suite. J'ai toujours voulu écrire une histoire sympa, mais avant j'aurais aimé trouver un style d'écriture qui me convienne. Donc je m'entraine ^^!

J'ai imaginé cette histoire en me demandant que ferait Haku si il rencontrait Zabuza après avoir été formé par quelqu'un d'autre. Ce sont des personnages que j'aime beaucoup dans l'histoire par ce qu'ils ont des personnalités vraiment intéressantes et complétement contraires. J'ai été tellement heureux quand ils ont été ressuscités par l'edo tensei dans l'histoire originale (mais ils sont de nouveau mort T.T).

Ce premiers chapitre est plutôt court, mais les suivant vont être plus long je vous le promet. J'en profite pour vous prévenir que actuellement j'ai un style un peu particulier qui vous apparaitra plus des le prochains chapitre. J'aime casser le rythme dans mon récit avec des sortes de commentaires et je sais que cela surprend toujours un peu au début. Reste à voir comment cela va évoluer. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et si vous avez des conseils d'écriture, je suis preneur.

PS : Juste au cas où... Toute mes excuses pour les fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison, de syntaxe, etc... T.T

* * *

_« Blanc _

_Tout est blanc._

_Ce qui chute du ciel, ce qui s'amasse sur terre._

_Ces deux longues ailes qui s'étendent indéfiniment._

_Ce qui est éternel, et même ce qui est éphémère._

_Ce linceul qui recouvre défunts et vivants._

_Blanc _

_Tout est blanc._

_La neige me mord de son froid pénétrant._

_Sans saveurs, ni odeurs._

_Me voici prisonnier d'un silence entêtant._

_Sans ferveurs, ni valeurs._

_Blanc _

_Tout est blanc. Si indéfiniment blanc !_

_Même mon nom._

_Celui-là même, que je hais tant._

_M'en aurait-on affublé d'un autre,_

_Que mon destin aurait-il était différent ?_

_Mon chemin aurait-il était tout autre ?_

_Non._

_Mensonge _

_Tout n'est que perpétuel mensonge._

_Absurde. Il n'y a ni vert, ni jaune, ni bleu._

_Ce monde ne peut-il donc être que d'une teinte opalescente ?_

_Que ce soit sur terre, dans la mer ou dans les cieux._

_N'y a-t-il donc rien d'autre que cette couleur étouffante ?_

_Non._

_Blanc _

_Tout est blanc. Si tristement blanc._

_Blanc Devant mes yeux !_

_Blanc Derrière mes paupières !_

_Blanc Je me sens fiévreux !_

_Blanc Je pars en arrière !_

_- Ceci est un blanc –_

_Une piqure de feu, sur mon masque de glace._

_J'ouvre les yeux, et réveillé lui fais face._

_A cette tache sur la neige immaculée,_

_Cette couleur sans scrupules venue la souiller._

_Blanc _

_Tout n'est-il pas que blanc ?_

_Cette couleur, je la connais._

_Sur ce tapis d'une blancheur si éclatante._

_C'est du rouge, je l'admets._

_Cette tâche qui perdure est si vaillante._

_Rouge _

_Cet homme teint le monde de rouge._

_J'en avais éclaboussé partout sur mon chemin._

_De la même manière qu'il en a teint ses mains._

_Il me prend sans douceur,_

_Mais je ne sens plus la douleur._

_Maintenant qu'il m'a trouvé,_

_Je sais pour quoi, pour qui exister._

_Blanc _

_Tout est blanc ! Si tristement blanc._

_Même mon nom._

_Celui-là même que j'aime tant._

_Il peut me repeindre comme il veut._

_Et tant pis Tant mieux._

_S'il le fait en rouge sang. »_

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux encore fatigués avec douceur. Un léger mouvement. Un tout petit frémissement m'a tiré de ma torpeur. Les brides de mon rêve m'embrument l'esprit, et m'empêche de me rappeler de la situation où je me trouve. Malgré moi, je pars à la recherche d'informations et analyse mon environnement. Je suis entouré par des murs d'un blanc sale. Ils sont abimés et ne sentent pas très bon. Je suis accoudé à un lit, à l'endroit même où j'ai fini par m'assoupir. Les draps devant moi sont défaits et froissés. Quelqu'un s'y trouvait il y a peu encore. Les draps sont chauds sous mes doigts gelés. Brûlants. Une odeur attire mon attention. Quelques taches de sang séchées. Cela n'est pas encore suffisant pour me tirer complétement de ma rêverie. Le sang fait partie de mon quotidien. Et souvent en bien plus larges quantités. Une brise fraîche se lève dans mon dos, me caresse et me fait frissonner. J'ai froid. Je me retourne lentement, et me protège les yeux. J'ai eu le temps de voir le maigre mobilier meublant la pièce, avant que la lumière entrant par la fenêtre ne m'éblouisse. Une petite table de chevet, un bureau accompagné d'une chaise, et une armoire à côté de ce qui semblait être la porte donnant accès à cette pièce. Voilà tout ce qui se trouve dans cette petite chambre. Miteux. Le jour doit déjà bien être avancé. La lumière du soleil est douloureuse, mais sa chaleur agréable. Nous somme à la fin de l'hiver, mais le vent est encore froid. Avec ce flot aveuglant accablant ma fatigue, entre le chant d'oiseaux et un parfum plus respirable que celui régnant dans la chambre. Soudain, je perçois de nouveau ce léger frémissement qui m'avait précédemment tiré de mon sommeil.

« Tu es réveillé ?

Ce timbre, cette intonation, cette voix… Je me réveille complètement, me dépêchant de me relever afin de lui faire face. Tout me revient. Le combat des jours précédents, et sa violence. Mon geste. La veillée durant tous ces jours et toutes ces nuits. Les plus longs et les plus éprouvants de toute ma vie.

-Oui. »

Que répondre d'autre ?

Je retire ma main et m'habitue peu à peu à la lumière du jour. Faisant face à l'extérieur, un homme de grande taille me tourne le dos. Celui-ci est tendus par des muscles souples et puissants remontant jusqu'aux épaules, où ils se prolongent parfaitement le long de ses bras sans défaut. Et bien que sa silhouette me soit encore un peu floue, je peux apercevoir les multiples cicatrices courant le long de ses bras et de ses flancs. Elles sont si fines, qu'elles en paraissent presque invisibles. Et pourtant, à elles seules, elles prouvent qu'il s'est battu tous les jours de sa vie. Et le fait qu'il puisse se tenir debout plein de morgue aujourd'hui prouve simplement qu'il a survécu. Bien que torse nu, le vent ne peut arracher à son corps aucun frissons. La seule chose qui fait se mouvoir le terrifiant tatouage gravé dans son dos est le mouvement régulier de ses épaules qu'il fait jouer pour prendre connaissance de l'état de son corps. Le tatouage représente une affreuse face de démon fou furieux émergent d'un flot de brume rouge, mauve-écarlate. Il possède un regard perçant sous d'épais sourcils froncés de haine envers le monde entier. Avec crocs et cornes, évidemment. Le mouvement fluide et régulier de ses épaules, donne l'impression que le démon respire et s'apprête à jaillir de son dos.

« Combien de temps ?

-Vous avez dormis deux jours entiers. Et je dirais que la matinée du troisième jour et passée aussi. »

Il souffle de mécontentement en entendant cela. C'est un homme impatient et prompt à agir. Alors même qu'il vient de réchapper à la mort, il s'active déjà pour son prochain affrontement. Mais il est têtu et endurant. Cela ne me surprenais même pas qu'il soit déjà sur pied malgré ses blessures. Mais je ne nierai pas m'être inquiété. C'est un sentiment plutôt désagréable que de se sentir impuissant pendant que la personne qui vous est la plus précieuses est dans un état critique.

« Sais-tu où ils sont ?

Et pourtant, il était là. Debout devant moi en train de s'habiller le plus naturellement du monde. Il enfile son t-shirt moulant, sans manches, masquant le visage de démon sous le tissu noir. Il passe sa veste matelassée par-dessus, tout en se retournant sans faire le moindre bruit. Il n'en avait pas fait non plus lorsqu'il avait quitté le lit, me laissant ainsi récupérer de toutes ses nuits blanches.

-Oui.

Je m'étais forcé à sortir me renseigner plutôt que rester ici à rien faire d'autre que me morfondre à son chevet. Il n'allait pas bouger après tout, et je savais qu'à son réveil se serait l'une de ses premières questions. Car il allait se réveiller. Il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement.

-C'est bien. »

Il me fait face complétement maintenant. Et c'est vrai qu'il est grand. Il me domine totalement de ses yeux gris et tranchant comme des lames. Si gris. Mais peut-être est-ce pour une autre raison que j'ai l'impression qu'il me domine. Peut-être à cause de la culpabilité. Un autre sentiment désagréable je trouve. Mon regard passe sur son visage qui ne trahit aucune émotion. Il passe de son éternel bandeau de travers, enserrant son front, à la moitié inférieur de son visage couvert par un masque de bandages. Puis, inévitablement, il tombe sur son cou couvert aussi par des bandages. Ma confiance s'effrite, et mes yeux s'affalent d'eux même à ses pieds. Je ne parviens pas à le regarder en face.

« Vos blessures sont…

Il me coupe immédiatement.

-Quelles blessures ? »

Il fait craquer son cou en penchant sa tête sur le côté, et le bruit écœurant semble résonner dans la petite pièce. Sous ses bandages, ses plaies n'ont pas encore fini de cicatriser. Cela a dû être très douloureux de solliciter son cou ainsi, si tôt. Mais rien ne semble indiquer qu'il ait senti quoi que ce soit. Bien que chez lui ce soit un tic courant, je sais qu'il s'est forcé à le faire pour me rassurer. L'idiot. Je le regarde dans les yeux, et ce que j'y lis me tord le cœur. Il est aussi cruel qu'avant. Comment pouvait-on faire aussi mal à quelqu'un juste en le pardonnant ? Car contre toute attente, c'est ce qu'il a fait. Alors que les blessures qui ont failli lui couter la vie sont mon œuvre. Alors que je lui ais désobéi, l'ais trahi. Bien que caché derrière ses bandages, je peux clairement voir son sourire sadique habituel. Mon cœur semble prendre feu. Lui qui est d'habitude de glace. Je soufre, mais je suis heureux. J'avais tellement peur qu'à son réveil il ne soit plus le même. Qu'il ne soit plus celui pour qui je pourrais donner ma vie… J'avais peur qu'il… il… Il range ses flingues dans leurs étuis sous sa veste, ainsi que ses couteaux. Il récupère son long et lourd katana d'une main, et se dirige vers la porte. Et là, la peur devient terreur au plus profond de moi. Un autre sentiment qui est bien insupportable lui aussi. Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je n'arrive même pas à respirer. Même mes yeux restent parfaitement immobiles. Je voudrais lui expliquer, me justifier, l'implorer. Ou peut-être que je voudrais juste hurler. Mais je ne bouge pas, je ne parle pas, je ne peux pas.

« On y va, Haku.

Je le regarde, incrédule, puis je me précipite à sa suite en récupérant mes propres armes au passage.

-Oui Zabuza ! »

Que répondre d'autre ? Il ne m'a pas abandonné. Je lui suis encore utile. Se sentir vivant. Quel sentiment merveilleux. Merci. Merci, merci, merci, merci…

Notre histoire allait continuer, l'histoire d'un yakuza et d'un exécuteur. Que de bien jolis mots pour désigner un duo d'assassin. De vulgaires meurtriers. Même si l'on est les meilleurs. Cependant, je crois que vous en avez raté une bonne partie. Pour moi on peut dire que c'est ici que le récit commence vraiment. Là maintenant que je sais que quoi qu'il arrive je resterais avec lui. Mais pour vous c'est quelques chapitres avant. Lisez-les bien. C'est notre histoire.

* * *

« Au fait Haku. De quoi rêvais-tu ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je ne me souviens plus. De neige, je crois, lui répondis-je en observant le tapis blanc qui se déroule sans fin devant nous. »

C'est un mensonge bien sûr. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire que je rêve de notre première rencontre, quand même. Si ?

Le chemin promet d'être long.


	2. Blanc vétu de noir

**Commentaires :**

Deuxième chapitre, qui était initialement le premier... Mais rien ne vas jamais dans le sens que je voudrais vraiment ^^!

* * *

C'est un grand domaine. Entouré de grands murs bien solides, qui renferme de longs bâtiments bien entretenus. A l'intérieur, tout n'est que richesse. En tout cas, c'est imposant. Même les jardins sont si bien entretenus, même durant cet hiver, que s'en était à couper le souffle. L'exigence dont avait fait preuve la maitresse du lieu, n'avait d'égal que la patience qui avait fallu aux jardiniers pour qu'elle soit satisfaite. Et ce, malgré la taille démesurée des jardins en questions. Vraiment. Au millimètre près. En même temps, on comprend qu'elle soit si stricte en un jour comme celui-ci. Leur grande et puissante famille reçoit beaucoup de personnes importantes. Rien que du beau monde. Le gratin de toute la ville et plus. La crème de la crème. Mais ce n'est pas pour s'amuser à une de leurs innombrables fêtes qu'ils sont tous réunis ici. La joie n'est pas de mise aujourd'hui. Il s'agit tout de même de l'enterrement du précèdent chef de famille. Pour être plus précis, il s'agit du hôyô3 se déroulant le septième jour après la mort du défunt. Celui-ci était décédé à un âge relativement avancé à la suite d'une grave maladie. Il avait réussi de son vivant à obtenir richesse et renom (nous ne dirons pas comment), suffisamment en tout cas pour mettre sa famille à l'abri du besoin pour plusieurs générations. Et le membre de ladite famille qui en héritera, ainsi que du rang de prochain chef de famille, vas avoir besoin de beaucoup de soutien. Tous les autres sont là pour profiter du spectacle, et gratter quelques miettes. Tous les visages sont fermés. Tout le monde est poli. Tous dans leurs beau habits très sobres, de mise pour un tel évènement (mais rassurez-vous, ils sont très cher quand même). La jeune fille qui approche de la demeure répond à tous ses critères, elle aussi. Elle est interceptée à l'entré par des hommes de sécurités taillés comme des athlètes, mais en beaucoup moins sympa. Seul des yeux experts pourraient apercevoir les pistolets soigneusement rangés sous leurs vestes. Tout comme les caméras et alarmes postées partout à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du bâtiment (pourquoi faire les choses à moitié quand on a les moyens ?). La sécurité semble malgré tout avoir été renforcée. Il faut dire que le climat actuel est un peu tendu, et ce n'est pas à cause du froid et de la neige.

« Un moment, mademoiselle. C'est une réunion privée. Seuls les membres invités peuvent entrer. Avez-vous une invitation ? l'interpella calmement le plus proche des hommes de la sécurité.

-Tout à fait messieurs. La voici, répondit-elle en tendant timidement un petit rouleau de parchemin. »

L'homme s'en saisit délicatement, et l'ouvrit.

« Vous êtes un membre de la famille Chiaya4 ? demanda l'homme en lisant le document. Il vérifié par la même occasion qu'il s'agissait bien d'un vrai.

-Oui. Je suis la fille aînée de la famille Chiaya. Mes parents m'envoient présenter leurs respects. Ils s'excusent car ils arriveront probablement en retard. »

L'homme ne répondit rien. La famille Chiaya était une petite famille qui se trouvait tout au nord, et qui était liée au clan par leur histoire commune. Ils allaient avoirs beaucoup de chemin à faire. Ou n'avait tout simplement pas envie de venir perdre leur temps en un lieu où tout le monde se marchait sur les pieds et les prendrait de haut. Mais pour ne pas être impolis, ils avaient envoyé leur fille. Les lâches. Il observa plus attentivement la pauvre enfant qui ne semblait pas en mener bien large. Elle était très jeune. Quatorze ans tout au plus. Elle avait la peau blanche, aussi parfaite que de la porcelaine. A tel point qu'elle se fondait dans la neige derrière elle. Et par contraste, même le très peu de maquillage quelle portait ressortait avec délicatesse. Ses deux yeux châtains étaient d'une telle clarté, que l'on aurait dit deux noisettes bien mûres. Mais ce qui ressortait le plus, c'était ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, soigneusement coiffés et maintenus à l'aide d'une broche de bois laqué. Celle-ci était sobre, sans fioritures, et tenait à l'aide d'une aiguille en bois. Laquée, elle aussi. Simple mais élégant. Dans ses habits noirs un peu trop grands, elle ressemblait à une poupée. Dans quelques années, elle deviendrait une femme magnifique.

« Je comprends, nous allons procéder à une fouille réglementaire, et vous pourrez rentrer après avoir signé le registre.

-Une… Une fouille ? C'est-à-dire ? demanda l'enfant visiblement inquiète.

-Rien de plus qu'une formalité. Ne vous inquiétez pas, se sera rapide.

-Ah… Bon, très bien. »

Elle se laissa faire en levant les bras. La fouille fut effectivement très rapide, mais professionnelle. Après un hochement de tête satisfait, ils la laissèrent entrer. Une fois que ce fut fait, celui qui tenait le registre souffla aux autres.

« Waouh. Quelle beauté cette petite.

-C'est bien vrai, répondit celui qui avait réalisé la fouille. J'aurai bien aimé m'attarder un peu.

-On se concentre tous les deux, les rappela à l'ordre celui qui avait parlé.

-Ho, allez. Ça se voyait tout de suite qu'elle était clean.

-Vraiment, tu trouves ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda un quatrième qui se tenait en retrait, toujours prêt à intervenir.

-Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Malgré le froid et la fouille, elle n'a pas tremblé une seule fois. Je trouve cela très étrange.

-Tu te fais des idées, mon vieux. Que veux-tu que cette gamine puisse bien faire ? »

* * *

Je suivais le chemin que l'on m'avait indiqué, empruntant le petit sentier dans la neige qui menait au bâtiment principal. Le petit chemin en lui-même n'était pas enneigé. Il avait été dégagé, et la neige ainsi repoussé sur les côtés, formait de petites buttes éclatantes. C'était très beau. Le domaine respectait dans son architecture le côté traditionnel tant apprécié par les grandes familles. Dès son arrivée au bâtiment principal, elle fut accueillie par des servantes en tenues noire.

"Bienvenue. Dirent-elles dans un parfait ensemble en la saluant."

La jeune fille répondit poliment d'un hochement de tête, et suivit l'une des servantes qui s'était levé pour la guider. Elles traversèrent la demeure en silence en passant par les couloirs intérieurs. Elle arriva dans une pièce qui devait servir de grand salon, où la servante la laissa pour regagner son poste. Meublé avec goût et dans le style le plus typiquement japonais possible. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, alors que cela aurait dû être une « fête » discrète. Mais que voulez-vous ? C'est que l'on aime faire les choses en grand ici. La guerre de succession ce devait d'être discrète, pour ne pas laisser courir le bruit que la famille s'affaiblit. Les coups de poignard dans le dos pouvaient bien attendre que l'on ait montré que la famille était soudée à tous ces péquenauds, non ? Discrètement, la jeune fille se dirigea à travers la foule pour se présenter à la personne dirigeant la famille pour l'instant. Il s'agit de la maitresse de maison, et la femme du défunt. Une petite dame pas beaucoup plus grande que la jeune fille, soignée de la tête aux pieds. Même son expression polie était contrôlée. Derrière ce masque de force, de politesse et de sérénité, on pouvait entrapercevoir une pointe de tristesse et de douleur. Elle aimait sincèrement son mari. Mais le devoir prédominant toujours sur les émotions, elle accomplissait sa tâche d'hôtesse sans faillir. Une femme forte. Au moment où elle arrivait auprès d'elle, celle-ci parlait avec le prêtre bouddhiste, surement à propos du déroulement de la commémoration. Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Bienvenue, mademoiselle. Pardonnez-moi si je ne vous reconnais pas. Avons-nous déjà été présentées auparavant ?

-La dernière fois que l'on s'est vue date de quand j'étais bébé. Aussi, pardonnez-moi de même de ne pas vous reconnaitre. Je suis la fille aînée de la famille Chiaya.

-La petite Shiro5 ?! Comme tu as grandi », dit la vieille dame en sursautant au nom de Chiaya. Elle aussi pensait que cette famille ne viendrait pas. « La route n'a pas été trop dure j'espère.

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'étais déjà à proximité pour mes études. Mais mes parents, eux, ont encore un peu de route à faire. Ils vous prient de bien vouloir les excuser. Ils seront probablement en retard.

-Je comprends. Je vous remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement.

-C'est moi qui vous remercie de bien vouloir m'accueillir. Je… »

Elle s'arrêta, et sembla tomber. La vieille dame la retint dans un réflexe.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

-Je vous prie de m'excuser. J'ai dû venir à pied à cause de la neige, et ai dû prendre un peu froid.

-A pieds ? Par ce temps ? demanda la vieille dame en lui prenant la main pour l'aider à se ressaisir. Mais ! Vous êtes gelée. Ma pauvre enfant.

Elle fit un geste discret, et une servante approcha.

-Emmenez-la à la salle de repos. Elle en a besoin.

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'était juste…

-Allons. Ne t'en fais pas, la coupa-t-elle gentiment. Je ferais une piètre hôtesse si je ne pouvais t'offrir un peu de repos.

-Merci bien, madame. »

Elle suivie la servante et quitta la salle sous les regards amusés des personnes présentes. Bande de chiens, pensa intérieurement la brave dame. Cette petite était si courageuse. Elle se revoyait en elle lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elle se frotta les mains. Pauvre gamine. Elle avait les mains si froides, si froides que les avoir tenu avait suffi pour lui engourdir les doigts.

* * *

On m'avait laissée toute seule dans la salle afin que je puisse me reposer dans le calme. La servante était partie me chercher un thé chaud pour que je puisse me réchauffer. La pièce était confortable, et ô surprise, pas du tout conventionnel pour des traditionnels. Elle était remplie de poufs moelleux, répandus dans toute la pièce. J'avais exprimé ma surprise à la servante, qui avait ri devant mon étonnement.

« C'est une idée du jeune maitre, avait-elle dit. Au début ca a fait râler tout le monde. Mais quand le précèdent chef de la famille s'est surpris à s'endormir dedans, plus personnes n'a eu quoi que ce soit à y redire.

-Le jeune maitre ? avais-je demandé.

-Il s'agit du petit fils de ma maitresse. Ils se sont occupés de lui lors de la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture. C'était il y a dix ans.

-Je n'ai vue personne ressemblant à une telle description.

-C'est parce qu'il est dans sa chambre. Il y passe beaucoup de temps depuis la mort de son grand père. Il ne veut pas que l'on le voit malheureux.

-Vous semblez l'apprécier, avais-je fais remarquer.

-Tout le monde ici aime le jeune maître. » Avait-elle répondu en rougissant.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'était proposée d'aller me chercher du thé. J'acceptais, et pendant qu'elle s'en allait, je me laissais aller sur les poufs. "Aimer?! " J'avais juste dit "apprécier". Aimer. Quel étrange concept. Le jeune maître a du succès dirait-on. Je m'étire, et m'étend complétement sur les gros coussins. C'est vrai qu'il est facile de se laisser aller dessus. J'ouvre les yeux, et me force à me lever. Ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre le thé. Non que je doute qu'elle le fasse. C'est juste que cela ne suffirait pas à me réchauffer. Je suis condamné à rester froid comme la glace jusqu'à la fin des temps. Juste comme les neiges éternelles. Je n'en ai jamais douté. Silencieusement, je quitte la pièce. Presque comme un somnambule, je me dirige vers une autre aile du bâtiment. Je ne croise personne. Tout le monde est affairé avec la cérémonie de commémoration. Je longe le couloir sans me presser, et atteint une chambre dont la porte est entrebâillée. La pièce semble silencieuse, mais je perçois quelqu'un à l'intérieur. J'ouvre doucement la porte.

« Excusez-moi. Y-a-t-il quelqu'un ? » Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

La pièce est petite et bien rangée. Elle est plongée dans une semi-obscurité car les palmes des stores sont fermées. Je vois un mouvement sur le lit.

« Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ? » me répond une voix, jeune et un peu ensommeillée.

Je m'avance et referme doucement la porte derrière moi. Elle coulisse sans un bruit.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je me suis perdue. Cette demeure est tellement grande. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin pour me rendre au grand salon ?

-Attendez un moment s'il vous plait. »

La personne se lève et fait remonter les stores. La lumière inonde la pièce, et en éclaire l'occupant. La personne qui se retourne vers moi est un jeune garçon à peine plus vieux que moi.

« Je vous prie d'excuser mon état déplorable, j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de faire la sieste ses derniers temps. »

"Etat déplorable" ? Il doit plaisanter. Malgré ses yeux encore un peu endormis, et ses cheveux un peu en bataille, il était tout-à-fait présentable. Un sourire aimable aux lèvres, il s'assoit sur le bord de son lit. Il a les cheveux châtains sombres, et ses grands yeux noirs ressemblent à deux amandes. Même ses habits, une chemise noir par-dessus un t-shirt blanc, semblent à peine froissés. Une vague odeur vient me chatouiller le nez. J'observe une bouteille d'alcool à côté du lit.

« Ce n'est pas bien de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Surtout quand ce n'est pas pour une fille.

-Vous avez raison, dit-il en souriant. Ça serait plus logique de se saouler pour une rupture que pour l'enterrement de son grand père. » Il soupire en s'allongeant. « Dire que c'est la première fois que je trouvais que le saké avait bon goût.

-Vous l'aimiez tant que ça ? demandais-je en jetant un œil à la pièce éclairée.

-Voyez-vous mademoiselle, il n'était pas l'homme que l'on croit. C'était un trafiquant d'armes et de drogue. Il a touché à tout. Chantages, corruptions, menaces… J'ai appris tout ça en grandissant ici. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui que mes parents sont morts il y a dix ans. Disons simplement que ce n'était pas par accident. Des "concurrents" avaient décidés d'être impressionnant. Même sans le vouloir, il m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Juste par déception à chaque fois que j'en apprenais un peu plus, à chaque fois. Et pourtant… Malgré toutes ces horreurs, je l'adorais. Il m'a accueilli. M'a élevé. M'a aimé… Je pense qu'a la mort de mes parents il s'est senti coupable, alors il a fait tout son possible pour me cacher ses activités illicites. Mais mes oncles et cousins ne le voyaient pas du même œil. Ils ne se sont pas privés de tout bien m'expliquer. Et maintenant qu'il est mort, ils se battent comme des charognes pour sa succession. Ils me dégoutent tous. »

Il se redresse.

« Vous avez vraiment envie de retourner là-bas ?

-Pas vraiment, en fait.

-Pardon. Je parle trop. Je dois être encore ivre.

-Vous en avez lourd sur le cœur. »

J'avais embrassé la chambre du regard pendant que l'on parlait. Elle est tout sauf traditionnel… Mais en désordre comme n'importe qu'elle autre je pense (vous sentez-vous visé ?). Des habits plus convenables pour l'évènement sont pendus derrière lui. Finalement, je m'approche et m'assois à côté de lui.

« Et vous ? Vous ne voulez pas prendre sa succession ?

-Surement pas. Je ne serai pas capable d'en payer le prix. De mettre ma famille en danger, et de la voir se déchirer pour un peu de fric. Tout ce qui me motive, c'est finir mes études et emmener grand-mère loin de là. »

Il a un sourire vaurien aux lèvres.

"Et j'emmènerais tous les poufs avec moi. J'en connais plein qui vont faire la gueule."

Je défais ma broche, et laisse mes cheveux noirs tomber en cascade noire et soyeuse. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux. Puis il secoue la tête.

« Je rêve. Je suis ivre et je suis en train de rêver. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais on m'avait prévenu pour les éléphants roses. Pas pour les jolies filles qui viennent écouter ce que vous avez sur le cœur. »

Je lève ma main gauche, et la porte à sa joue.

« Si j'avais su que l'alcool avait cet effet, j'aurais essayé plus tôt. C'est dommage.

Je passe mon doigt sur ses lèvres. Il frissonne.

-C'est froid, dit-il les yeux plein de peur et de tristesse.

-Je sais. »

Je referme ma main sur sa bouche, et plonge mon aiguille dans sa poitrine. On se dévisage un bref instant, puis je retire mon arme d'un geste sec. Il y a comme un bruit de succion écœurant en même temps qu'un jet de sang s'échappe et vient me tacher la main. Il est pris d'un soubresaut, d'un dernier spasme, avant de s'effondrer en avant. Je le rattrape avant qu'il ne touche le sol, et l'allonge le plus doucement possible sur son lit.

« Si vous aviez compris que j'étais là pour vous tuer, pourquoi ne pas avoir fuis ? »

Mais il ne peut plus m'entendre. Et encore moins me répondre. Il est là. Allongé et calme. Une rose rouge fleurissant sur sa poitrine. Mon coup avait atteint le cœur et l'avait emporté sans lui laisser le temps de souffrir. Seuls ses yeux déjà vides semblent me répondre. « _Et pourquoi faire ? Vous êtes trop gentille. » _Je les ferme, et nettoie ma main souillée dans les draps de lit. Je retire mon dessus de robe, le retourne et le remet. Même sur du noir, des tâches de sang peuvent trahir. J'envoie un message sur ma broche qui sert de radio (même James Bond n'en a pas une comme ça !), donnant l'état actuel de ma mission. Je la remets dans mes cheveux, et quitte la pièce sans me retourner. Je ne ressens rien. Je suis froid. Comme la glace. En sortant du bâtiment, je croise la grand-mère. Je la salue alors qu'elle s'approche.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux ? me demande-t-elle.

-Bien mieux. Je vous remercie. J'ai reçu un appel de mes parents. Ils viennent d'arriver, et j'allais les accueillir.

-Ils ont pu arriver, finalement. C'est une bonne chose. Allez-y, mais ne prenez pas froid cette fois.

-Merci. »

Je me dirige vers la sortie. Je ne ressens rien. Je suis froid. Froid comme la glace. Et la neige ne m'émeut pas.

* * *

La vieille dame la regarde s'éloigner. Elle se demandait pourquoi son dernier mot ressemblait tant à une excuse. Bah ! Quelle importance. Cette brave fille lui plaisait bien. Il faudrait qu'elle la présente à son petit-fils. Ils iraient si bien ensemble.

* * *

Je croise les mêmes gardes à l'entrée de la demeure qu'à mon arrivée. Je leur sers le même mensonge qu'a la grand-mère, lorsqu'ils m'interrogent. Et je sors au moment où une longue voiture noire apparait. Je lui fais un petit signe, et me dirige vers elle normalement. Je peux sentir le regard du chef des quatre me suivre. C'est le seul qui se soit méfié. Trop tard. La portière s'ouvre au moment où j'entends leurs talkiewalkies grésiller. Je monte dans la voiture, et la portière se referme. La voiture démarre alors que le chef se précipite vers nous. Il sort son arme et tire toutes ses balles dans un geste rageur et désespéré. Mais la voiture est déjà loin. Il est trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Il y a trois personnes dans la voiture en plus de moi. Le chauffeur, mon maitre, qui est à mes côtés, et son bras droit installé en face de moi. Il réajuste ses lunettes sur son nez en même temps qu'il me demande :

« Des difficultés ?

-Aucunes. C'est fait.

-C'est très bien. » Me félicite mon maitre à côté.

Sa voix est trainante. Chargée de son mépris pour le reste de l'humanité et de ce cynisme qui le caractérise tant. Juste entre le miel et le sel. Toujours contrôlée et posée. D'un calme professionnel et terrifiant, comme si il avait toujours un coup d'avance sur le monde. La voix de ceux qui ne doutent de rien. Chacun de ses mots est du poison, qu'il use pour mélanger vérités et mensonges aussi facilement qu'il respire. Il m'attrape par les épaules et me fait glisser contre lui. Sa main qui est passée derrière moi, remonte au sommet de ma tête, et commence à caresser mes cheveux. Comme on le ferait à une poupée. Ou un animal de compagnie.

« C'est très bien, Haku, me félicite-t-il de nouveau.

-Merci, Orochimaru-sama. »

Un à un, tous mes masques tombent. J'ai l'impression de les entendre chuter et se briser au sol. Finalement, il ne reste plus que mon visage. Froid et impassible. Vide. Je ne ressens rien. Je suis froid. Comme la glace. Et la neige ne m'émeut pas. Pas plus que de mentir et tuer au quotidien.

« Il se remet à neiger. » murmurais-je.

Mais qui s'en soucie ?

* * *

(1) Hôyô : Il s'agit d'une cérémonie de commémoration qui a lieu au japon le septième, le quarante-neuvième et le centième jour après les funérailles. (Plus de 97% des japonais se font incinéré.)

(2) Chiaya : C'est le nom d'une robe blanche portée par des prêtresses. Un peu de vocabulaire quoi.

(3) Shiro : Mot qui veut dire aussi « Blanc ». Oui je sais, je ne me suis pas foulé. xD.


	3. Blanc cassé

**Commentaire :**

Je suis pas convaincu par ce chapitre... il y a quelque chose dans la mise en page qui est un peu décevant. C'était mieux sur Word ^^'.

Actuellement l'histoire a un rythme plutôt doux, mais cela va s'accélérer dés le prochain chapitre donc patience pour les fana d'action. Pour ceux qui aiment les couples... pareille. Patience, tous les personnages sont loin d'être apparu (vous avez vu Zabuza vous ?). Enfin profitez en bien quand même.

* * *

Que font vaut jouets quand vous ne jouez pas avec à votre avis ?

Rien.

Il n'y a rien à faire.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai tout essayé pourtant. Fermer les yeux, compter les moutons, tout-ça… Mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai vraiment trop froid ce soir. J'essaie de soupirer, mais n'arrive même pas à imiter cette réaction de frustration normale. Je sors de mon lit, et tire les rideaux masquant l'extérieur. Il fait nuit, et la neige continue de tomber doucement. Sous les claires rayons de lune, les flocons scintillent comme des plumes argentées. Ils recouvrent petit à petit le chemin que l'on a utilisé pour le retour. Celui-ci a été étonnamment silencieux dans la voiture. En général, le maitre aime bien poser des questions sur les missions effectuées du genre :

« A tu ressenti quelque chose quand tu lui as crevé cœur ? »

_Non, rien._

« A tu vu quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

_Non, rien._

Ainsi de suite. Mas là, ce fut le calme le plus total. Il ne parla même pas travail avec Kabuto, ce qui pourtant, lui arrivé fréquemment. Rien de jamais très important, mais toujours des détails sur l'avancé d'autres missions en cours. Les seules choses qui me bercèrent durant le trajet, furent le silence de la nuit qui tombée, et les caresses d'Orochimaru-sama dans mes cheveux. Inlassables, et ponctuelles. Je n'éprouvé ni dégout ni peur au passage de ses longs doigts blancs. Pour moi c'est un geste habituel. Le maitre à toujours des gestes possessifs envers ses jouets. Plein de tendresse et de dédains. Ce n'est pas un homme facile à comprendre. Déjà que j'ai du mal à comprendre à quoi pense les êtres humains en général, mais lui, ses pensées sont complétement hermétiques. Je me suis toujours dis que c'était parce qu'il souriait tout-le-temps. C'était un masque que je reproduisais régulièrement durant mes missions. Vous pouvez faire passer n'importe quel mensonge avec un sourire. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis un habitué. Je m'étais réveillé en arrivant à destination. Le chauffeur, un grand gars très baraque, qui devait servir de garde du corps, nous ouvrit. Je pénétrais dans l'air glacé en premiers. Une simple brise nocturne pour moi. Je me rappelle avoir regardé le grand bâtiment où l'on réside, comme à chaque retour de mission. Il ne semble pas très impressionnant, ni très grand. Mais ce n'est qu'apparent. Comment un lieu d'apparence si banal pouvait-il être si trompeur ? « Internat d'Oto », est-il marqué en gros à l'entré. Toute la partie supérieure du bâtiment, est tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Un réfectoire, des salles de cours, des chambres… Le tout s'élevant sur quelques étages. Mais tout ce qui se trouve en-dessous. Sous la surface du sol, à l'abri des regards, n'est pas aussi communs. Un grand complexe d'entrainement et de salles d'expériences s'emblent s'enfoncés sans fin dans les profondeurs de la terre. Je m'en rappel bien. J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps, et y passe encore régulièrement. Et seul ceux qui en ressorte savent quels genres de cries y résonnes.

Une fois que nous sommes rentrés à « la maison » comme ce plait à le dire mon maître, son bras droit (secrétaire, garde du corps, majordome, larbin, esclave, lèche-cul…), me raccompagne à ma « chambre ». Kabuto m'a donc laissé seul dans cette pièce froide et vide. Autant que mon âme. Vous l'aurez compris, c'est moi qui l'ai meublée (une faveur qu'Orochimaru-sama offre au plus performant de ses serviteurs). Pour vous la décrire, il s'agit d'une grande pièce rectangulaire toute blanche. Elle donne l'impression d'avoir était coupée en plusieurs morceaux. Ici (au plus proche de la porte), salle de bains et toilette. Là (à côté donc), zone d'étude, meublée d'un long bureau avec ordinateur, dont l'accès est contrôlé (genre contrôle parental). A côté, des étagères pleines de livres. Mais pas de grands romans ou récits d'aventures. Il s'agit de livres de cours, ou de connaissances générales. Je reviendrais dessus plus tard. Ensuite, il y a les meubles contenant de nombreux habits. De garçon et de fille. Je ne fais pas les différences entre les deux. Pour mes missions, j'enfile autant les uns que les autres. Le maître dit qu'ils me vont bien… Pour terminer, le lit à côté des grandes baies vitrées. Il est circulaire, pas super moelleux, mais pas non plus une planche en bois. A côté, quelques tapis et appareils d'exercices. Question confort, arrivé à un certain niveau d'intérêt pour le maître, on n'est pas à plaindre. Il ne faudrait pas que ses précieux « outils » s'abiment.

Voilà.

Voilà à quoi ressemble l'endroit où je vis depuis un peu plus de cinq, six ans.

* * *

Avant… Non plutôt, au tout début, je vivais dans la rue. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de cette époque, mais je m'en souviens quand même. Un peu. Je m'y étais retrouvé en fuyant la maison de mes parents. J'avais cinq ans. C'est l'âge auquel j'ai tué quelqu'un pour la première fois. Bien que ça soit très flou, je peux vous dire de qui il s'agissait. C'était mon père. Je ne sais plus comment, je ne sais plus pourquoi. Sa faisait plusieurs jours que je survivais dans la rue, en fuyant tous ceux qui m'approché. Mais un jour, il y en a un qui ne m'a pas laissé fuir. Il me recherché, il m'a trouvé. Ce fut la première fois où je vis Orochimaru-sama. Lui est son impassible sourire. Je ne saurais vous dire ce que j'ai pu ressentir à ce moment, ni même si j'avais des sentiments à cette époque. Il a tendu la main vers moi. J'ai cru tout d'abord qu'il voulait que je la prenne, mais en fait il la plaqua sur ma bouche, et très vite je ne pus plus respiré. A mon réveil, j'étais ici. Enfin aux étages inférieurs je veux dire. C'est la première chose que j'ai appris. Ce que le maître veut, il le prend. La deuxième chose que l'on apprend ici, est que ce qui lui est inutile est… Inutile. Après, on m'a appris l'essentiel. Comment tuer. Il serait plus juste de dire que tous ce que j'ai appris étaient dans ce but, et pas que je n'ai appris que cela. Le maniement des armes, armes blanche et armes à feu. Comment les cacher sur soi. Le combat à mains nues, et comment neutraliser son adversaire d'une pression des doigts… Et beaucoup d'autres choses dans le même genre. On m'a aussi appris à lire, à écrire et à compter. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'un assassin puisse éliminer sa cible si il n'arrive pas à s'infiltrer jusqu'à elle. Donc il a bien fallut nous apprendre tout-ça (d'où les livres sur mes étagères). Je connais plein de choses… Plein de mots en fait. J'ai pu en voir certaine durant les missions, mais cela reste toujours un autre monde pour moi. J'ai aussi servi de cobaye à quelques expériences et quelques tests don je ne me rappel pas la nature exacte. Mais je peux dire sans me tromper, que c'était pour évaluer mes aptitudes quel qu'elles soient. Je n'étais pas le seul bien sûr à pouvoir profiter des « bienfaits » du maitre. Des gamins, il en a ramassé plein. Mais je ne me rappel pas des autres. On a très peu de contacts entre nous. A part quand il faut travailler sur une mission ensemble. Ou quand il faut tuer les autres. En y réfléchissant un peu, Orochimaru-sama m'a toujours demandé d'éliminer mes partenaires après chaque mission. Je ne doute pas qu'il leurs avait demandé la même chose. C'est ce qu'il appelle « la sélection naturelle » je crois. Aussi je ne connais pas trop les autres résidents de l'internat, mis à part le maître et les instructeurs.

Pitoyable n'est-ce-pas ?!

* * *

Une fois arrivé, je laissais tomber mes habits à même le sol. Je me rendis à la salle de bains, et pris une douche chaude. C'est l'une des rares choses qui me font du bien, et qui me semble réussir à me réchauffer. J'y reste pendant un long moment. Je m'endors presque dessous. Sous cette pluie chaude, je sens mon corps se d'étendre. Tous mes muscles qui se relâchent un à un. Cela me permet aussi de me débarrasser du sang sécher sur ma main. Et dans mes cheveux aussi. Je n'avais pas remarqué. Lorsque je sors, un repas m'attend par terre. A la place de la robe noire que j'avais laissé tomber plus tôt, ce trouve un grand plateau. Dessus, se trouve un repas complet et appétissant. Il est loin le temps où j'étais nourri avec des rations de survie que seul des spartiates auraient pu avalé (j'ai lus deux ou trois petit trucs sur eux dans mes livres). Et encore plus loin celui où je me nourrissais avec ce que je trouvais dans les poubelles. Je suis passé devant, sans plus y jeter le moindre regard. Le temps que je prenne ma douche, le plat avait déjà refroidit. Non que cela ne me pose un problème de manger froid, mais ce soir, j'avais réellement besoins de quelque chose de chaud. Comme souvent après une mission d'ailleurs. Je fonce au bout de ma chambre, et me jette sur mon lit. Je m'enroule dans les draps, les rideaux étant déjà fermés. Je m'endormi.

Et nous y revoilà. Au moment où je me réveil quelques heures après seulement. Regardant le paysage éclairé par la lune depuis ma fenêtre. Si il y a une chose que j'… J'apprécie malgré tout dans cette pièce où tout semble manquer de vie. C'est bien cette vue. Cette fenêtre sur la liberté dont je ne rêve même pas. Le spectacle et banal, mais pour moi il est toujours aussi beau. Le chemin s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Et par-delà, la ville. Brillant de mille feux au cœur de la nuit. Même la douce clarté de la lune et de toutes les étoiles réunies ne saurait atteindre la force des scintillements de toutes ses lumières. La ville n'est pas très loin en soit, juste à une heure tout au plus. Mais pour moi, c'est comme si une éternité nous séparez, elle et moi. Pour que vous compreniez à quel point c'est vrai, laissez-moi vous dire deux choses. Un, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Deux, je ne connais même pas le nom de ce lieu qui, comme chaque soir, me captive. Pourquoi ? Parce que là-bas se trouve des gens normaux, avec des vies normales. Avec un quotidien normal, et ses traquas normaux. Ironiquement, peut être que vous rêvez tous d'une existence plus palpitante, plus imprévisible. Mais moi, je vous envie cette normalité.

Pourquoi cette ville ? Celle-là et pas une des autres que j'ai déjà vue durant mes missions ? Parce que, probablement, c'est celle-là est pas une autre qui me nargue chaque soir depuis près de six ans depuis l'autre côté de ma cage dorée. Je me retourne, et laisse les rideaux ouverts. Je regarde un moment le lit défait. Puis m'en détourne. Ce n'est pas aussi moelleux que les poufs il faut dire. En pensant à cela, je m'approche de la chose que je n'… J'apprécie le moins dans cette pièce. Il s'agit d'un présent d'Orochimaru-sama. Mis juste entre mon lit et mes armoires pleines d'habits. Je me place devant, éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui nous tombe dessus. Sur moi et le miroir.

Il s'agit d'un grand miroir rectangulaire. A hauteur d'homme. Ce qui me déplait tant, ce n'est pas tant le fait que ce soit le maître qui m'en est fait cadeau, mais la plutôt la nature même de ce cadeau. Parce que ce grand miroir est exactement comme moi. Vide. Incapable de faire autrement que de refléter ce qu'il voit. Je m'approche encore un peu, et m'observe. Je m'observe tel que je suis, sans masque ni vêtements derrières lesquels me cacher (ben oui, je n'ai pas dit que je m'étais rhabillé entre le moment où je suis sorti de la salle de bain, et le moment où je me suis couché). Peut-être y a-t-il un doute à mon sujet, alors laissé moi préciser. Je suis un garçon. Je ressemble à une fille certes, avec mes longs cheveux fins d'un noir de geai qui encadre un visage « délicat » (toujours selon le maître, y a-t-il besoin de le préciser ?). Malgré ses yeux d'un marron-châtain très doux, ce nez et ses lèvres bien dessinées. Malgré cette taille fine. Je suis un garçon. Mais pour être honnête, à pars ce qu'il y a de plus évident (je suis nue, donc vous devriez voir de quoi je parle vous aussi), la différence m'échappe. J'ai la peau pâle, et derrière, des muscles fin se dessines discrètement. J'ai suivi un entrainement très poussé, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à prendre de la carrure. Au grand plaisir de mon maître… Je recentre mon attention sur mon visage. Toujours inexpressif. Et là, je commence à refléter à mon tour ce que j'avais vu, moi aussi. Des visages, des expressions, de simples gestes. Pitoyable pantomime. Je sais. Je ne suis pas humain. Je ne peux que les imiter. Avec des masques volé ici et là, le plus souvent sr mes victimes. Je prends l'expression un peu triste de la dernière d'entre elles. Un jeune garçon qui aurait dû hériter de l'immense fortune de son grand père. Lui seul. Bien sûr, lui, ne le savait pas. Mais ses oncles eux, si. C'est pourquoi on avait fait appel à nos services. Il ne fallait surtout pas que se blanc bec devienne le prochain chef de famille, sans quoi, il ferait de l'affaire familiale quelque chose de respectable (d'honnête quoi). Tout le monde devait cacher sa joie derrière des masques de chagrin en ce moment. Non. Pas tout le monde pensais-je, en me rappelant la grand-mère et la servante.

_« Ici, tout le monde aime le jeune maître. »_

De toute manière, qui suis-je pour les juger ? Des masques ? J'en porte tout le temps. Et ne suis-je pas celui qui l'a tué ? Si. Sans la moindre gêne, ou le moindre remord. Sans la moindre émotion.

Les émotions. Je maintien que je n'en ai pas. Avez-vous déjà vu un jouet faire preuve d'émotion ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ressemble à un humains, que j'en suis un. Il est sans doute plus juste de dire que je suis incapable de reconnaitre les miens, les laissant complétement de côté. C'est ça. Je suis capable de reconnaitre une émotion quand je la voie sur le visage de quelqu'un. Mais, ce n'est que ce qui est apparent. Ce que cette personne ressent à l'intérieur, ça, c'est un vrai mystère… Est-ce que je suis capable d'en faire autant ? C'est juste que je ne suis pas capable de les identifier et de les exprimer !… Oui, sa reviens exactement à dire que je n'en ai pas. Je sais… Je prends une autre expression.

_« La petite Shiro ?! Comme tu as grandis. »_

Elle ne grandir a plus madame. Pour pouvoir accomplir ma mission, il avait fallu me procurer une invitation qui ne soulève pas trop de questions. Pour ce faire, j'ai éliminé toute une petite famille. Les deux parents, la grande sœur et le petit frère. La famille Chiaya avais dû décliner l'invitation…

_« Mes parents sont morts il y a dix ans. »_

Je n'y suis pour rien, mais je suis prêt à parier que je connais les « concurrents » qui en sont responsable. Je change encore de visage. Par contre, je suis celui qui s'est occupé du grand père. Le client était quelque peu… Impatient. Encore un autre. Et d'autres voies surgissent du passé. Une cohue interminable.

_« Pitié ! » « AUX SECOURS! A L'AIDE ! » « Merci. » « Non ! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! »_

_« Pauvre petit. » « Quelqu'un ? Y A-T-IL QUELQU'UN ? » « Tu n'as pas à faire cela. »_

_« NON. » « Enfin. » « Fait comme il te plaît. » « Tu n'es qu'un pion. RIEN QU'UN PION ! »_

_« Je vous en supplie ! » « … » « PITIÉ ! »_

ASSEZ !

ARRÊTEZ ! ARRÊTEZ DE ME HANTER !

Ça ne sert à rien. Je n'ai pas d'émotion. Alors à quoi bon me hanter ? A quoi bon essayer de me tourmenter ? Tout ce qu'il reste. C'est la douleur. Sa je connais. C'est avec cela que l'on m'a dressé (pardon, je veux dire élevé). Je continu à faire défiler mes masques, à la recherche de celui qui pourrait convenir. Leurs convenir. A toutes ses voies. Mais aucuns ne va jamais. Ils hurlent. Me maudissent. Et je finis par m'effondrer les mains plaquées sur mes oreilles. Bien inutilement. Je suffoque. J'ai l'impression de traverser le miroir. De crever sa surface et de plonger dans un étant gelé. Et enfin de pouvoir m'y noyer.

Je gis là. Comme un jouet cassé, brisé... Délaissé. Attendant simplement que l'on daigne venir jouer avec moi. En douterez-t-on ?

Et je gis là. Sur ce sol. Devant ce grand miroir qui reflète mon impuissance, ma faiblesse. Mais toujours pas d'émotion.

Demain, à mon réveil je serais transi de froid. Je sais. Mais que faire d'autre dans ses conditions ?

Rien.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient dans une très grande chambre. La plus grande, et la plus élevée. Sans le savoir, Orochimaru portait son regard sur le même endroit que Haku. Sur cette ville qui le fascine lui aussi. Mais pas pour la même raison. Pas du tout.

« J'ai les informations que vous avez demandé. L'informa Kabuto.

-Oh. Alors ? Qu'en est-il ?

-Les analyses sont formelles. Il a bien lui aussi tous les critères que vous recherchez. »

Un petit rire s'éleva dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

« Comme prévu. Affirma-t-il en se détournant de la fenêtre. »

Le long de son chemin, un long corps ondula à sa suite. Quand il s'immobilisa devant une grande table, celui-ci remonta autour de lui. Un grand serpent aux anneaux puissants venait quémander des caresses à son maître. Bien qu'il y ait un grand vivarium dans la salle, celui-ci était vide. Tous les serpents qu'il contenait, déambulent librement dans la pièce, la remplissant de multiple et doux (ou sinistres selon le point de vue) sifflements. Des murmures. La pluparts sont venimeux. Tous dangereux. Mais Orochimaru ne les craints pas, et Kabuto ne les crains plus. Il y a nettement plus dangereux et venimeux que eux tous réunis, dans cette même pièce pensa ce dernier. Il regarda son maitre, sourire au coin, étudier la carte déroulée sur le grand bureau. Il y a de nombreuses notes écrites dessus. Et aussi beaucoup de petits drapeaux plantés sur toute sa surface. Orochimaru joua avec l'un d'entre eux du bout des doigts. Mentalement, il calcule. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il pouvait enfin lancer son grand projet. Enfin. Ce n'est pas qu'il manque de moyens ni même de temps, depuis la durée qu'il le planifie. Mais il n'est pas du genre à ce précipité pour autant. Il aime prendre son temps pour savourer la victoire, ainsi que le désespoir de ses ennemies qui va de paires avec. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kabuto qui s'était reculé au moment où son téléphone se mis à vibrer. Il avait l'air de s'étrangler sur place. Orochimaru mis une chiquenaude au drapeau qui tomba à la renverse.

« Que ce passe-t-il Kabuto ? »

Il avait posé la question tout doucement. Comme si il en connaissait déjà la réponse. Kabuto mis sa main sur son téléphone et lui répondit dans un murmure :

« C'est eux maître. Ils… Ils auraient une mission pour nous. »

Le sourire d'Orochimaru s'agrandit nettement, lui donnant un aspect « vraiment » terrifiant dans l'ombre de la nuit. Bien qu'ils les aient quitté, ils continués occasionnellement de lui demander quelques « services ». Son efficacité étant la raison justifiant qu'ils n'aient pas encore tentés « sérieusement » de le tuer. Ce qui lui permettait à chaque fois de marchander un très bon prix. Ce n'est pas l'argent qui les étouffe. Et cela tombe bien. Il se trouve qu'il en a justement très besoins. Là, tout de suite. Maintenant. Ainsi que de quelques informations d'ailleurs. Il tendit la main pour recevoir le téléphone, et discuter du prix.

« Mais… Maître ils veulent que l'on s'occupe de… D'un…

-Je sais. Cela ne pause aucuns problèmes. Dit-il en prenant le téléphone.

-Qui vais-je charger de cette tâche ? Le quatuor ?

-Oui. Ça me semble bien. »

Il s'éloigna avec ses serpents dans les ténèbres du lieu. Kabuto porta son regard sur la carte et le petit drapeau que le maitre avait condamné. Sur ce drapeau, était dessinée une feuille stylisée. Il releva son regard sur la ville au loin. Le message est très clair. Très bientôt, Konoha allait tomber.

La voie d'Orochimaru se fit entendre encore une fois.

« Ajoutes y aussi Haku.

-Maître ?!

-Il est prêt. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien… Tant pis. »

Quelques soit la manière dont il retourné cela, Kabuto avait l'impression qu'il voulait juste se débarrasser d'un jouet devenu inutile. Il regarda la neige tombée dehors.

Demain, Haku allait avoir froid. Il le confirmait.


	4. Blanc immaculé

**Commentaire :**

Là, c'est du lourd... Oui c'est un gros chapitre et encore il est coupé en deux. C'est mon problème à moi. Je ne sais pas quand m'arrêter ^^. Bien que long, il a quand même était écrit super vite (mis à part les retouches qui n'en finissent pas). Ça m'avais vraiment surpris. je suppose que ce que l'on appel l'inspiration (dommage reparte aussi vite que c'est venu T.T).

Voila pour le blabla abituel. Bonne lecture.

* * *

C'est mécanique. Mes mains s'élancent d'elles-mêmes à la recherche de mes armes. Je viens de me réveiller en sursaut. La camionnette dans laquelle je me suis assoupi bouge beaucoup. Le chemin est devenu plus cabossé. Plus sauvage. Mais mains se calment. Elles ont vérifiées que les deux pistolets, ainsi que mes deux couteaux de combats sont là. Ce sont des armes confectionnées par les soins des chercheurs d'Orochimaru-sama. Plus petites, plus légères, mais tout aussi efficaces que des grosses. En fait, elles ont étaient spécialement conçues pour moi. Même leurs poignées avaient étés travaillé pour mon confort (et donc pour plus d'efficacité). Elles sont à l'arrière de ma ceinture. Là où elles ne peuvent entraver mes mouvements. Je suis dans ma tenue d'intervention spéciale… Une tenue de combat que je n'utilise que dans le cas de mission plus musclées que celles dont j'ai l'habitude. Pas celles dans le genre « Tu t'infiltre. Tu localise la/les cibles. Tu la/les buttes. Et tu repars. (Merci d'être passé ça m'a fait plaisir) ». Non, c'est la tenue pour quand on rentre tête baissée dans le feu de l'action. Pour quand on doit tirer dans le tas, et faire un maximum de mort en un minimum de temps. Repartir vivant n'est pas forcément la priorité quoi… Certes, elle amortie bien les chocs, et me permet d'encaisser des coups, mais pas de survivre à une balle perdue. Hors, je vous assure que les chercheurs en ont pourtant les moyens, pour ça et bien d'autre chose encore. La tenue se constitue de deux ensembles qui se passent l'un par-dessus l'autre. Celui du dessous et une sorte de combinaison moulante à manches longues en deux pièces. C'est confortable et chaud (enfin, c'est censé l'être). La teinte brune sombre et passe partout donne l'impression que l'on porte un simple t-shirt un peu épais, si on n'y regarde pas de trop près. Le deuxième ensemble est constitué d'une veste d'une teinte bleue très sombre, et d'un pantalon noir qui ne gêne pas mes mouvements. C'est plus épais au niveau des coudes et genoux parce qu'il y a des protections. La veste dispose d'une capuche pour masquer le visage. Je ne l'utilise jamais. Une paire de mitaine et de tabi[1] ninja à la vingt-et-unième siècle complète le tout. Le grand avantage de cette tenue reste qu'elle est passe partout. On a vraiment l'impression que ce sont des habits normaux (Pourquoi je me suis fait chier à vous en faire la description, sérieux ?).

« La princesse est enfin réveillée ? »

La voie qui vient de s'adresser à moi est cassante et provocatrice. Un coup d'œil discret à mon entourage m'apprend qu'eux aussi sont là.

« Fait pas ta mijaurée, et arrête de nous ignorer petite pute !

-Sa suffit Tayuya ! Une fille ne devrait pas parler comme ça.

-Jirôbô. La ferme ! Réplique-t-elle.

-Ahaha. Je parie sur Tayuya. Tu tiens le pari Sakon ?

-Aucune chance que quelqu'un le fasse Kidomaru. Tu devrais arrêter de faire des paries idiots.

-Pour reprendre ton expression : Aucunes chances ! Gyahahaha. »

Ils sont Là. Eux, les membres du quartet d'Oto. Je me redresse et fais rapidement le tri dans mes pensées :

* * *

_A mon réveil ce matin, vers cinq heure et quelques (oui, c'est matinal), j'avais trouvé Kabuto à l'entrée de ma chambre. Il ne semblait pas avoir dormi. Quand je me relève, il détourne le regard. Je suis toujours devant le miroir où je m'étais évanoui. Et toujours aussi nue. _

_« Le maitre a une mission pour toi. Avait-il dit._

_-Qui dois-je éliminer ? Avais-je simplement répondu en retour. En même temps que je me tournais vers mes habits._

_-Il s'agit d'une action punitive à l'encontre d'un groupe qui pose problème. Le maître souhaite que tu y aille en soutien._

_-Sa à l'air d'être une mission pour les forces spéciales. En quoi suis-je utile là-dedans ? _

_-Les quatre feront équipe avec toi pour cette tâche. Pendant qu'ils feront le ménage, on compte sur toi pour éliminer une cible précise._

_-Ce qui est déjà plus dans mes cordes._

_-Oui. En effet. Dit-il en retournant la tête vers moi. Je venais de finir de m'habiller._

_-Qui est la cible ?_

_-Les quatre te fourniront les données manquantes. » _

_ Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il posa son regard sur le plateau encore plein du repas d'hier soir. _

_« Je te conseils de te nourrir. Ce ne sera pas une mission facile. »_

_Et il était parti. J'étais parti vers les quartiers où sont gardées toutes les armes et tenues plus « sportives ». Les personnes présentes étaient au-courant de mon arrivé, et avaient déjà tout préparé. La tenue adaptée, les armes et des munitions « spéciales ». J'y ajoutais mes sembons que je cache ici et là, ainsi qu'un peu plus de munitions, quelques grenades fumigènes, et des protèges poignés avec câbles intégrés. J'aurais bien pris une arme un peu plus « lourde » en complément, mais comme je savais que le quartet serait de la partie, je n'en fis rien. Ils auraient tous ce qu'il faudrait. Puis j'avais suivi le conseil de Kabuto. Je suis parti manger quelque chose de copieux et de chaud. _

_Cinq heures et trente-huit minutes. Je suis dans la camionnette blindée qui a un air passe-partout (non, je ne la décrirais pas !). Et j'attends. Le contrecoup de ma nuit tourmentée me rattrape, et je ferme les yeux._

_J'essaie de ne pas m'endormir._

* * *

Et me voilà réveillé par les brutes dans la camionnette. Je ne sais pas où on est, ni depuis combien de temps on est parti. Je me décide à les observer ouvertement. Au fond, je voix tout d'abord Jirôbô. C'est un grand et gros gaillard bien baraqué, avec des cheveux en pétard de couleur orange. Il est connu pour dénigrer ses adversaires, et pour sa violence au combat. Il est le spécialiste des armes lourdes du groupe, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de préférer casser, briser et broyer ses ennemis à mains nues. Ceux-ci sont recouverts de lourds gants renforcés avec du métal. L'utilité en est évidente. Il porte le même pantalon que moi, mais le haut est couvert en tout et pour tout seulement par une veste sans manche (surement pare-balles elle), grande ouverte (donc ce qui sert à rien… Même pas peur !). De mémoire, c'est le plus lent du groupe, mais en regardant la « grosse » mitraillette entre ses mains, je me rappelle que ses lui qui peut faire le plus de victimes aussi. Juste en face de lui, se tient un type à la tête penchée en avant de telle sorte que je ne puisse pas voir son visage derrière ses cheveux d'un bleu très pale. Sakon. Un type qui est « narcissique », si je me rappel bien du terme employé par Kabuto. Il a une peau pale et les lèvres bleutées. C'est son style, mais personnellement, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il est malade. Pas la peine de préciser qu'il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup. Mais il le garde pour lui. Lui, il est habillé avec des manches longues, et semble avoir ses deux épaisseurs sur lui. Il joue avec un couteau à la lame qui ondule deux fois, de manière que la lame pointe vers l'avant. Entre lui et moi, c'est Kidomaru. Le seul « sympa » du groupe. Dison simplement qu'il a un penchant très prononcé pour le jeu, et qu'il cherche toujours à faire des paris idiots avec tout le monde. Surtout avec ses victimes. En un sens, c'est lui le plus cruel du groupe. Il à la peau légèrement bronzée, et les cheveux attachés à l'arrière du crâne. Une tête d'ananas… Il est un fin analyste et le spécialiste des pièges. Il en fout partout qu'il relie les uns aux autres avec des câbles. Son piège préférer et un mécanisme qui empêtre ses victimes dans une substance visqueuse, lui laissant le temps de jouer avec ses victimes. Il possède un fusil de sniper posé sur ses jambes. Pour finir, presque en face de moi, Tayuya. La seule femme, et la seule avec un cerveau dans le groupe. Hélas compensé par un très sale caractère qui l'a imposé comme leader du groupe. Elle a des cheveux longs et rouges pardessus lesquels elle porte des bandages. Elle n'a pas de point faible, et a une palette d'arme varié souvent à une main. Elle possède aussi une flute en métal qui lui sert à envoyer des messages qui sont enregistré par des ordinateurs à proximité. Ordinateurs juste à côté de moi d'ailleurs. La flute fonctionne grâce à un système d'ultrason complétement silencieux pour les oreilles humaines. Elle connait ses « partitions » parqueur, ce qui lui permet de ne pas se tromper. Je l'ai déjà vu sans servir comme matraque aussi… Une artiste quoi… Elle aussi ne m'aime pas. D'un autre côté, elle n'aime personne. Ses deux-là, sont habillées comme moi, peut être avec ne touche plus féminine Pour Tayuya (mais comme je vous les dis, je ne fais pas spécialement la différence entre les deux).

Je les connais depuis un long moment, même si je ne les vois quand de brèves occasions (dieu merci !). Ils sont tout comme moi des pensionnaires de l'internat d'Oto, mais qui ont survécu assez longtemps pour atteindre un âge plus avancé. C'est pour cela qu'Orochimaru-sama leurs accorde une certaine largeur d'action. De quoi les rendre complétement fidèle. D'un autre côté, les chercheurs semblaient dire qu'ils avaient étés personnellement entrainé par lui. C'est pourquoi la couleur de leurs uniformes est un gris-beige plutôt claire. Ils cherchent à se démarquer le plus possible des autres pensionnaires. Mais ils n'en resteront jamais rien de plus que ses petits soldats. Et c'est pourquoi il haïsse Kabuto, qui est le bras droit du maître. Ils ont même étaient mes instructeurs pendant un temps, chose que Orochimaru n'aurait jamais demandé à Kabuto. Bien que j'ai du mal à le voir en tant que combattant, lui le secrétaire. Je sais que s'il a pu survivre aussi longtemps auprès d'Orochimaru-sama, c'est qu'il n'est pas incompétent. Au fond, je les mets tous dans le même panier. Ils sont tous des fanatiques du maitre. Finalement, Tayuya se décide à me passer un dossier dans lequel se trouvent toutes les informations relatives à ma mission. Cela peut sembler un peu cours d'en prendre connaissance juste avant de se jeter dans le feu de l'action, mais retenir le plus d'informations pertinentes possibles en un minimum de temps, fait partie de notre entrainement. Les quatre autres en ont probablement fait autant. Je commence à lire et à décortiquer tous ce qui peut mettre utile.

« Écoute-moi bien la petite chiure. Commence Tayuya. Si tu traînes dans nos pattes, je te colle une balle dans le cul. »

Elle pointe la gueule de son pistolet auto-mitrailleur vers mon visage pour appuyer ses propos. Elle ne m'aime vraiment pas.

« Tayuya tu ne devrais vraiment pas…

- Toi ta gueule ! »

Elle retourne son attention vers moi.

« Nous somme l'élite d'Oto. Je ne serais pas la babysitteur du mouflet.

-Je suis sûr que c'est Kabuto qui nous le colle pour nous dénigrer au près du maître. Rajoute Sakon.

-Ah oui ? Et si on lui envoyer sa tête comme cadeau pour le remercier ? S'emporte-t-elle.

-Arrêtez. Je pari qu'il se fait dessus le pauvre. Plaisante Kidomaru.

-Oh tu te fais dessus ! Pauvre chéri ! Oh. Tu m'écoute merdeux ?! »

Je tourne une page. Ca ne lui plaît pas. Elle pointe de nouveau son arme entre mes deux yeux, me forçant à la regarder. Son visage exprime une réelle envie d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

« J'te cause princesse.

-Tayuya tu ne devrais pas…

-LA FERME ! Hurle-t-elle (Elle n'aime pas non plus Jirôbô). »

Le temps que son regard revienne sur moi, elle se retrouvé avec une longue aiguille effilée qui vient lui piquer la gorge. Ma main s'était tendu vers elle, et entre mes doigts, larme était apparu comme par magie. Son regard d'abord surpris, devint complétement furieux.

« Tu veux jouer à ça avec moi le mouflet ?

Je me contente de la dévisager de mon regard vide, dénué d'expression.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale petit hypocrite. Tu le sais ça ? Tu n'es pas si vide de sentiment que tu l'espère. Et tu ne pourras pas toujours te cacher derrière ce regard.

-Allez, Tayuya. Tu l'as dit toi-même. On est l'élite. Il ne nous causera aucuns ennuis.

-C'est vrai, et en plus on n'a pas fait de mission à cinq depuis…

-Jirôbô, tais-toi. Je ne veux pas entendre ce nom. »

Elle range son arme, et le reste du voyage se fait dans le silence. Je replonge dans ma lecture, le bruit des feuilles étant le seul bruit avec les soubresauts du camion qui vienne rythmer notre voyage.

* * *

J'avais à peine fini de m'informer, que l'on était arrivé. Je descendis en dernier du camion. Dehors il neigeait encore. Froide, douce, légère et humide. Si pure. Mais si froide. Vraiment. On se trouve sur une colline masqué par quelques arbres dénudés. En contrebas, on peut observer un petit port en retrait de ce qui semble être une grande ville. D'après les infos, ce port appartient presque entièrement à un groupe appelé Taki[2] Et ce sont eux qui en ont construit la majorité. Devinez à qui on vient chercher des noises ? Sept heures et dix-huit minutes. Même à cette heure il y a quelques passants qui vagabondent sur la jetée. On s'équipe de jumelles, et on commence notre étude du terrain.

« Bon où son ses raclures. J'ai envie de finir sa avant de me les peler.

-C'est claire. Leur bateau est encore là. On a réussi à les devancer.

-Ils doivent encore attendre leur chargement.

- Il n'arrivera jamais. Ricane Kidomaru.

-Il n'empêche ils ne vont pas attendre jusqu'à demain. Il faut les trouver.

-Justement ! Ils sont où ses enfoirés ? Commence à s'emporter Tayuya.

-Là. Dis-je en indiquant un grand hangar en retrait.

-Qu'est –ce qui te fait dire que c'est là ? Demande Sakon.

-Il y a plusieurs gardes autour qui regarde l'air de rien. J'en dénombre quatre de ce côté. Dis-je en pointant les cibles que j'avais repéré.

-Bien vue. Me répond Kidomaru. Il y en a aussi trois autres ici. »

Tayuya se contente de grogner, et passe sur un autre mode de vision en tournant une molette sur ses jumelles.

« Il y a du monde à l'intérieur. Déclare-t-elle. Rappelez-vous qu'on fait face au groupe Taki. Ils sont bien équipés et bien organisés.

-Alors jetons un peu de désordre là-dedans. Dis Jirôbô avec un regard gourmand. Il tapote sa lourde arme en même temps. »

Le plan d'action est vite décidé. Ils mitraillent tous ce qui bouge, font diversion de front, pendant que moi je contourne le bâtiment, m'infiltre localise et tue la cible. Chacun sa spécialité… Ensuite je les rejoins pour les aidaient à finir le ménage si il y a besoin. En gros il fonce dans le tas. Ce ne sont pas des forces d'assaut pour rien. A quatre contre vingt (voir plus) ils ne doutent pas de l'emporter.

« Et pour les passants ? Je demande.

-Et bien quoi ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Les dommages collatéraux son monnaies courantes dans ce genre de mission. Je me mets en mouvement.

« Tâche de ne pas te prendre une balle « perdue ». Me lance Tayuya en insistant bien sur le mot perdue. »

Je l'ignore et poursuis mon avancé. La probabilité de prendre une balle perdue était élevée dans ces missions. Mais de leur pars ? Peu probable. Non qu'ils hésiteraient à me viser si il en avait la possibilité, mais plutôt parce que cela gênerais le déroulement de la mission. Le maître ne pardonne pas les échecs. Rappel de la deuxième règle Ce qui lui est inutile, est … Inutile.

Je m'élance sous la neige.

* * *

Une fois que j'ai fait un tour très large, je reviens tranquillement me mêler aux passants. On dirait que même à une heure aussi matinale, les « normaux » aiment bien ce promener. Avant de m'avancer je me suis assuré de bien cacher mes armes sous ma veste. La coupe de mes vêtements est un peu suspecte, mais je me suis souvent rendu compte que plus que l'apparence, c'était votre allure, la façon dont vous vous déplacez qui était enregistré par les autres. J'adopte un pas tranquille et laisse mon regard vagabonder. Un parfait touriste. Je repère quelques hommes suspects postés de manières plus éloignés. Je bifurque vers la jetée, et prend le temps de regarder la mère. Cette étendu mouvante d'une teinte si triste et grise. Si la neige tenait dessus, cela pourrait être joli à regarder. Une étendue cotonneuse se mouvant au grès des vagues. Si blanche… Je regarde ma montre, et fait mine de repartir. Lorsqu'ils relâchent leur attention pour la porter vers d'autres personnes, je bifurque vers les bâtiments. Je commence à presser le pas. Je m'assure rapidement qu'il y est personne, et je m'élance au pas de course. J'ai déjà établi un chemin à l'avance pendant que l'on préparait le plan, mais je m'efforce de rester attentif. J'arrive à l'angle des bâtiments. Je suis encore loin du grand hangar. C'est juste à ce moment que je percute quelqu'un. Enfin presque percuté. On s'évite de justesse l'un et l'autre.

« Je suis désolé. Je dis cela plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Mes mains déjà armé de mes sembons.

-Fait attention devant toi. »

Il m'a jeté cela s'en même me regarder. C'est à peine s'il a ralenti. Sur le coup, je me relâche. Ce n'est qu'un passant. Mais une odeur me fait me retourner. La ruelle est déjà vide, mais l'effluve perdure encore un peu derrière le chemin de cette personne. Une odeur de sang.

Je me demande qui il pouvait bien être.

Comme rien ne se passe je reprends ma progression. Après un dernier détour, j'atteins le bâtiment. Il est vraiment grand pour un hangar. Dans le rapport il était écrit que ce groupe en possède plusieurs ici. Ils ont dû l'aménager. Les deux faces sont bien gardées, mais il n'en va pas de même sur ces côtés. Une faille que je compte bien exploiter. Il y a quelques obstacles que j'utilise pour me cacher. J'observe la ruelle entre le bâtiment et son voisin. Comme prévue, il y a une entrée, et gardée par deux hommes qui ont l'air de bien s'ennuyer. Dans le froid, ils se sont retourné l'un vers l'autre afin de discuter. Aucun des deux ne me voit arriver. Rapidement, je me saisis de l'un de mes couteaux, qui ressemblent beaucoup à des tantos[3], de ma main gauche. Je saute sur le dos du premier, plaque ma main libre sur sa bouche, et enfonce ma lame sous son aisselle à la recherche de son cœur, ou de ce qui y mène. On tombe ensemble au moment où je dégage ma lame. Le suivant bien que surpris, braque immédiatement son arme sur moi, mais je suis déjà parti sur une roulade sous son bras. J'attaque au poignet d'une manchette qui le désarme il recule précipitamment et glisse sa main dans son manteau à la recherche d'une arme de poing. Je ne lui en laisse pas le temps, pas plus que d'appeler aux secours. Ma lame siffle et entaille sa gorge profondément. Une giclée de sang chaud jailli sur mon visage et le mur derrière, en même temps qu'une série de gargouillis vient noyer son cri. Il s'effondre mollement. Je traine tant bien que mal les deux corps dans les recoins des obstacles. Une fois ma position assurée, j'envoie mon signale sur ma radio. Presque instantanément, une explosion se fait entendre sur le quai, très vite suivi par le son ininterrompu de la mitrailleuse lourde de Jirôbô. Les festivités commencent pour eux. J'attends quelques secondes avant d'entrer. Je suis passé en mode « un pistolet pour deux mains », et j'ai rengainé ma lame. Je contrôle ce qui me fait face, puis commence à avancer prudemment. Je suis arrivé dans le hangar derrière plusieurs véhicules. Toutes les personnes présentes sont complétement concentré sur l'entré d'où un déluge de balles vient les faucher un à un. J'en dénombre une quinzaine tous à couvert. Certain protégé par un obstacle épais, d'autre moins. Un type s'effondre le bras à moitié arraché par une balle qui a traversé le mur derrière lequel il se cachait. C'est signé Jirôbô. Quelqu'un se précipita à son secours, mais il s'effondra à son tour un flot de sang s'échappant de sa tête. Kidomaru et sa lunette de visée. Je connais leurs méthodes. Jirôbô et Kidomaru couvre l'avancé de Tayuya et Sakon. Et au moment où ses deux-là arriveront au milieu des survivant terrifiés, ce sera une boucherie.

Je me dépêche de placer un des pièges de Kidomaru sur l'entrée que j'ai prise. Je ne repasserais pas par là. J'en ai un autre pour l'autre sortie. Je m'y rends en analysant le terrain. Il y a un escalier qui monte vers une grande salle avec de baies vitrées. Je ne vois rien de ce qui s'y trouve. Et une porte en plein milieu du mur. Qui doit descendre, probablement dans une cave. Je pose le deuxième piège. Il faut choisir. En haut, ou en bas ? Si la cible se trouve en haut, elle ne pourra pas s'enfuir à cause des pièges et des quatre. Même avec une voie de replie aérienne, Kidomaru et Jirôbô en viendrait à bout. Par contre, s'ils peuvent fuir par des souterrains, ce serait problématique. Je me colle au mur au moment où cinq autres hommes viennent prêter main forte aux survivants en arrivant par la fameuse porte. Je la rattrape avant qu'elle ne se referme, et me faufile à l'intérieur.

* * *

[1] Tabi : Ce sont des chaussures de ninja.

[2] Taki : Cascade.

[3] Tanto : Couteau japonais typique, ressemblant à des katanas miniatures. Merci Morowind ^^'


	5. Blanc taché

**Commentaire :**

C'est la deuxième partie du chapitre précédent. Je vous dis pas comment ça s'est révélé compliqué pour décider où couper (Ici ? Non. Plus par là. Mais non ! Là c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Au est puis flute fait ce que tu veux...).

J'ai eu beaucoup de chance au final ^^!

* * *

Les escaliers sur lesquels j'ai débouché, sont mal éclairés. Malgré cela, je peux facilement deviner qu'il s'enfonce profondément sous la surface. Je dois me dépêcher. La possibilité qu'ils puissent s'échapper par les profondeurs n'est plus une simple hypothèse. Je m'enfonce, laissant derrière moi le vacarme des instruments de mort. Le concert des mitrailleuses et des cris de douleur s'estompe peu à peu. Les plaintes d'agonie s'évanouissent laissant place au silence. Impitoyable oppresseur dans cette semi obscurité. Arrivant enfin au « bas » de l'escalier, je ressers légèrement ma prise sur mon arme. L'escalier semble débouché sur une vaste pièce soutenue par de nombreux piliers. Je ne vois ni n'entend qui que ce soit à l'intérieur. Méfiant, je m'avance et me décale immédiatement dans les ombres des piliers. Malgré l'urgence de ma mission, j'avais appris que la prudence était toujours un facteur clé. Un mort ne peut pas mener à bien une mission. Je m'adosse à l'un des piliers et tend l'oreille. Des bruits de pas se font entendre de plus en plus clairement. Une lumière se déplace dans l'allée centrale. Je jette discrètement un regard vers sa source, et constate qu'il s'agit d'une lanterne éclairant le chemin de deux personnes. Le côté « traditionnel », et son manque d'efficacité me parais étrange pour un groupe qui semblé aussi bien organisé. Mais dans la mesure où cela me permettait de rester caché, je ne me posai pas plus de question dessus.

« Pourquoi n'avons-nous aucuns comptes rendus de la situation… Aucun de nos moyens de communications ne fonctionne... Mais que ce passe-t-il ? »

La personne qui venait de parler, était un petit homme chauve en habits de prêtre. C'est lui qui tenait en main la lanterne. Il sursaute devant le moindre remous des ombres.

« Nos assaillants doivent utiliser un brouilleur. Je monte immédiatement vérifier ce qu'il se passe. »

La deuxième personne, parlais d'une voie calme et autoritaire à la fois. Plutôt grand, il était en train de chargé une arme de poing plutôt impressionnante.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas allez là-haut vous-même ?! S'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit, le clan…

-Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut s'inquiéter, mais pour « elle ». Préparez-vous à la libérer.

-La… La libérer ?! Mais vous n'y pensez pas ?! »

Le petit homme était complétement incrédule. La panique venait porter sa voie, haut dans les aigües. Sont agitation venait faire danser les ombres contre les murs dans un ballet enfiévré.

« « Elle » vient à peine de finir sa mue. Vous savez bien que ceux possédé par… Par… Cette chose, lorsqu'ils sortent de leur chrysalide sont complétement instable !

-Et c'est pourquoi nos agresseurs nous assiègent MAINTENANT ! Si « elle » s'échappe, même sous son emprise, elle pourra nous revenir plus tard.

-Mais… Mais…

-Ça suffit ! Reprenez-vous ! »

Il s'interrompit. Quelqu'un d'autre venait de les rejoindre depuis les escaliers. Une personne assez jeune qui halète un peu en se tenant le flanc gauche.

« Chef ! Nous sommes attaqués. Commença le nouveau venu complétement déboussolé.

-Je suis au courant, merci ! Le coupa le grand de sa voie autoritaire. Celle-ci sembla faire reprendre ses esprits au nouveau venu.

-Pardon chef ! Il y deux personnes entrains de faire un carnage dans nos rangs.

-Seulement deux ? Demanda le chef surpris.

-Elles sont soutenues par un sniper et une mitrailleuse lourde. Il est difficile d'évaluer leur nombre à l'extérieur. La moitié de nos hommes sont déjà morts.

-Tu es en train de me dire que quatre ou cinq hommes ont tué près de quinze hommes à eux seul ? »

A côté de lui, le petit vieux aurait pu s'arracher les cheveux en entendant cela (enfin, s'il en avait eu). Le grand se repris très vite, et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Allez immédiatement la libérer.

-Non ! Il ne faut pas ! Il est trop taux !

-Obéissez ! C'est un ORDRE ! Puis se tournant vers l'autre. Accompagne-le et assure-toi qu'il fasse ce que j'ai dit. Puis assure la protection de l'hôte une fois que ce sera fait… Du mieux que tu pourras. »

Une fois qu'il eut bien gueulé, il s'élance en direction du champ de bataille, l'arme aux poings. Les deux personnes restèrent un moment interdit devant une pareille situation, puis le jeune bouscula le petit vieux.

« Tu as entendu ! En avant ! »

Dans les ombres, patientant calmement, j'analysais la situation. Il ne semblait n'y avoir que des points positifs. Les quatre en avaient presque fini, et moi j'avais trouvé où se trouvé ma cible. « Elle ». Mieux que cela, on va gracieusement me menez à elle. Par contre, je n'ai rien compris de quoi ils avaient parlé. Chrysalide ? Hôte ? Instable ? Ils en avaient parlé comme si elle était leur prisonnier, tout en étant sous leur protection. Cela n'a aucun sens pour moi. Après un peu de temps, je me mis sur leurs pas. Au final cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. J'étais là pour l'éliminer, pas pour faire connaissance. Silencieusement, je suivi la petite lumière au loin, et pénétra à sa suite dans la salle suivante.

* * *

Maintenant, je comprends mieux le côté « traditionnel » qui entouré les deux personnes à leur arrivé. Sa venait de ce lieu. Je savais que le groupe de Taki est riche et puissant, mais j'étais incapable de dire s'il avait construit ce lieux en même temps que l'entrepôt, ou s'il avait bâtis se derniers pardessus quelque chose de plus ancien. Je quitte les ténèbres de la grande pièce aux piliers, et avance désormais dans un long couloir. Ce qui me frappe immédiatement, c'est que le sol n'est plus de pierre. Il a été remplacé par un planché de latte en bois. A chacun de mes pas, elles grincent doucement. Pour éviter que le bruit ne soit trop important et ne me trahisse, j'assouplie mon pas. Des chandelles accrochaient à chaque pilier devant les deux murs, éclaires à peine mieux cette allée que la salle d'où je viens. Cependant, elles restent suffisantes pour pouvoir observer les décorations peintes sur les murs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles représentent. On aurait dit le cycle de la vie d'une sorte d'insecte géant. Une divinité, à voir les personnes représentés en train de le vénérée. Ou peut-être un démon, pensais-je en observant une fresque peinte, le montrant réduire une ville à feu et à sang. Ce n'était pas prévu. Ce n'est pas seulement « traditionnel », mais « mystique » qu'il faut utiliser pour décrire ce lieu. On dirait l'antichambre d'un temple appartenant à une quelconque secte. Je n'avais rien lue dessus dans le rapport. Et quel peut bien être le lien avec ma cible ? Alors que j'approche de ce qui me semble la fin du couloir, une musique sinistre et lancinante peu à peu. Je m'adosse au mur à côté de l'ouverture, et regarde furtivement ce qui ci trouve. On dirait que j'ai bien saisi l'atmosphère du lieu. C'est bien un temple. Mais vachement glauque.

C'est une longue salle rectangulaire qui est tout aussi mal éclairé que les précédentes, mais plus on avance, plus la salle est munie de bougies. Ce qui me permit d'observer le grand autel décoré d'un long katana, et de diverses offrandes et bougie, où le petit vieux de tout à l'heure entonnait une mélopée aux intonations de prières bouddhiques. Mais ce qui attira mon attention, fut ce qui ce trouvé derrière. Encadrée par de par-à-vents décorés, une énorme porte de métal barrée de parchemins. La porte d'un bunker ?! Je suis sidéré. Ma cible se trouve derrière une porte blindé de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres ? Avant de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives, je reprends l'ensemble des informations se trouvant devant moi. Au plus loin, se trouve le prêtre, puis des musicienne sur le côté gauche, entièrement habillées en tenues de cérémonie. Encadrant une allée centrale, deux rangées de prêtres aussi en tenues de cérémonie entonnent le même air que le vieux prêtre. Derrière eux, aussi assis sur des zabutons[1], des hommes en tenues variées, complétement silencieux. Une tension presque palpable se sent dans cette salle. Je m'apprête à entrer, lorsque le prêtre fait signe au jeune de tout à l'heure de s'avancé jusqu'à la porte accompagné de deux autres prêtres. Le jeune tripatouille quelque chose, et un grincement métallique se fait entendre. Il recule jusqu'à sa place, et les deux prêtres tirent sure les portes avec difficulté. Dans un lourd grondement, les portes s'entrouvrirent.

Je repris le temps de réfléchir à la démarche à suivre. Je ne voulais pas utiliser de grenade fumigène dans une pièce où il n'y a aucune aération. Je pouvais essayer de les éliminer un à un, mais je finirais par me faire remarquer. Donc au final, il ne reste que leur solution à eux.

Je m'avance calmement et en silence, les bras le long du corps. Dans ma main gauche, le pistolet et parfaitement calme, alors que mes doigts de ma main droite ne peuvent s'empêcher de jouer avec un sembon. J'arrive silencieusement à la hauteur d'un homme qui se tenait en retrait au fond de la pièce, baigné dans les ombres. Au moment où j'arrive à côté de lui, j'enfonce mon sembon dans sa nuque. Juste entre deux vertèbres. J'ai mis beaucoup de force dans ce geste, pour éviter que le coup ricoche sur l'os et qu'il est le temps de crier. Mon coup est bien ajusté, car il n'a pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son. Je laisse l'aiguille là où elle est, et continu tranquillement mon chemin. Dans l'obscurité du fond de la pièce, nul n'aurais pu remarquer qu'il était mort, toujours en sesa[2], il n'a pas bougé (ou si peu). J'avance jusqu'aux suivants. Trois à droite, un seul sur le côté gauche de l'allée centrale. Je pars à droite, ma main droite déjà armée à nouveau de sembons. Je tue le second exactement de la même manière que le premier. Il n'y a rien de plus à rajouter dessus, si ce n'est que le mouvement a attiré l'attention de ses deux voisins. Le suivant tourne la tête vers moi sans comprendre encore ce qui ce passe. Il en a juste le temps avant qu'un jet de trois de mes aiguilles ne vient faire leurs trous dans sa gorge. Pris de convulsions, il porte ses mains à la gorge et s'effondre la bouche en sang. Le dernier se lève précipitamment en essayant de récupérer une arme sous sa veste. Je frappe immédiatement aux côtes de la crosse de mon pistolet. Il pousse un cri de douleur, et se penche en avant sous le coup. Son cris se fige et meurt en même temps que lui quand j'enfonce l'un de mes sembon dans l'œil gauche. Je rencontre une légère résistance. Je lâche mon arme plus que la moitié enfoncé dans sa tête, et le corps tombe d'une masse sur le sol, et semble y faire beaucoup de bruit dans le silence apparu au moment où il a crié. Tous les regards sont tournés vers moi, mais ils ne me discernent pas encore, toujours dans les ombres du fond. Toujours calmement, je retourne vers l'allée centrale en changeant mon pistolet de main. J'ajuste mon tire et presse la détente. Dans le silence, la première détonation se fait d'entendre. Le vieux prêtre par à la renverse, touché en pleine poitrine, il s'affale sur l'autel et le renverse. Une seconde après, tout se déchaine comme si ça n'avait attendu que cet instant pour le faire. Tout le monde se lève, hurle et cours. Les musiciennes jettent leurs instruments, les bougies renversées de l'autel enflamment les par-à-vents et tous semblent ce précipité vers moi. Je dégaine mon deuxième pistolet de ma main libre, et le tend vers la gauche. La gueule du canon vient rencontrer le front de l'homme qui était assis tout seul, et qui s'était jeté sur moi. Sa tête repart en arrière, suivi très vite pars tout son corps. Je n'ai même pas regardé dans sa direction. Je me concentre sur le flot mouvant et hurlant des personnes se ruant dans toutes les directions. J'ouvre le feu de nouveaux de mes deux mains.

Le sang et les larmes se mélangent, fleurissent et jaillisses comme les bouquets d'un feu d'artifice. Les gerbes viennent reteindre ce monde, mais je n'y prête aucune attention. Les cris et les pleures aussi se mélange très bien, comme les instruments d'un orchestre au cœur d'une symphonie. D'un requiem. Avec elles, les détonations de mes pistolets qui éclatent, résonnent et sembles se démultiplier dans la grande salle. Comme pour marquer une ponctuation à cette musique empreinte de peur, de désespoir et de douleur. Mais mes oreilles se sont fermées à cette douce mélopée. Mon cœur s'est retranché derrière les lourds remparts de glace qui l'enserre et le tue. De la même manière que ma raison est morte il y a longtemps déjà. Morte de froid. Je suis immergé dans un vide absolu. Tout est calme, et le geste est si facile. Comme si il était sans conséquence. Un geste aussi normale pour vous que de respirer. Aussi naturel pour un cœur que de battre. Tout est si calme que je pourrais entendre le mien. Je tire. Il bat lentement. Je tire. Ponctuellement. Je tire. Il fait « Boum ». Je tire. « Ba-Boum ». Je tire. « Boum ». Je tire. « Boum ». Je tire. « Ba-Boum ». Je tire. Je suis comme un spectateur devant un film. Aussi innocent et pure. Ce contentant juste de regarder pendant que la scène se déroule. Je tire. Je tire. Je tire. Je tire. Je tire. Je tire, je tire, je tire, je tire, je tire, je… Tout est si calme. Je n'entends même plus le bruit de mon cœur. Est-il mort ? Mort de froid ?

* * *

Un cri vient me percuter de front. Il semble empli de haine. Peut-être. Pour moi, ce n'est qu'un cri. Quelqu'un s'élance sur moi en portant un coup de sabre en direction du sommet de mon crâne. Je pars l'attaque de mes deux pistolets en les croisant au-dessus de ma tête. Je reconnais la personne qui me fait fasse. Il s'agit du jeune qui avait raccompagné le vieux prêtre. Il appui fort sur le long katana. Celui qui était sur l'autel je crois. Il attaque avec férocité, sans s'arrêter. J'esquive et je pars, du mieux que je peux sous cette grêle de coups. On se tourne autour dans un ballet d'étincelle et de fracas métallique et de détonations. Essoufflé, on se recul d'un pas en arrière. Il regarde derrière lui, une des danseuses se tient à l'embrassure de la sortie. Elle si appuie lourdement, avant de s'affalée au sol. Même au cœur de notre échange de coups, je n'ai manqué aucunes de mes cibles. Personne n'a quitté la pièce. Pas vivant en tout cas. Il reporte son attention sur moi. Ses yeux sont noyés de larmes et de rage. Mais ce qui doit lui faire le plus mal, c'est que toute l'incompréhension de son regard, toute l'intensité de cette question muette, reste sans réponse dans le mien. Pourquoi ?

L'assaut reprit là où il était resté, comme- ci il n'avait jamais était interrompu. Plus violent que jamais, mon adversaire fit frôler le sol à la pointe de sa lame dans un coup furieux de bas en haut, en direction de mon visage. Je dues me jeter sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque. A peine avais-je fini de me relever dans une roulade, qu'il était de nouveau sur moi. Je n'arrive pas à prendre suffisamment de distance pour le mettre en joue. Il s'assure de me garder à sa portée, restant toujours en mouvement dans notre dance effrénée. Parer avec mes pistolets n'est pas une chose aisée. Certes, ils ont aussi étaient conçues pour le combat rapproché, mais plutôt du genre très rapproché. Hors là, la longueur de sa lame lui permet de m'agresser avec force à une distance plutôt courte, mais pas assez pour que je puisse contre-attaquer à mon tour. Je dois me baisser précipitamment pour éviter que ma tête ne saute en l'air, à cause d'une attaque circulaire particulièrement vicieuse. Nous somme proche de l'autel maintenant, et le feu qui s'élève autour, nous éclaire. C'est alors que je remarque une tâche de sang à son flanc gauche. J'avais oublié qu'il était blessé la première fois que je l'avais vue. Il avait due se bander. Mais durant nos passes, sa blessure avait due se rouvrir. Il lance une estocade au visage, suivi d'un coup vers le bas ventre. Je dévie sa première attaque, puis remonte le long de sa lame lors de la seconde pour l'approcher. Puisque je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner, autant devenir plus « intime » avec lui. Surpris par ce changement soudain, il n'a pas le temps de réagir. J'applique immédiatement deux coups dans son côté blessé. Il pousse un grognement de douleur, et essaye de reculer pour lancer sa prochaine attaque. Mais cette fois, les rôles sont inversés, c'est moi qui le colle. Je le frappe autant que je peux, du plus fort que je peux. Je commets l'erreur de trop le faire cependant, et il en profite pour me porter un coup de coude au visage me déstabilisant. Profitant du déséquilibre cependant, je lance un coup de pied dans sa blessure découverte. Il pâlit sur le coup, et lâche son arme d'une main pour la porter à sa blessure. Quand il relève la tête, on se retrouve nez à nez. Je me suis approché le plus possible pour placer la gueule de l'un de mes pistolet contre lui. Je tire, encore et encore jusqu'à en vider mon chargeur. Il s'écroule dans une mare de sang, et pas seulement du sien. J'avais eu de la chance, si je n'avais pas profité de la surprise et tu tumulte, je n'aurais pas survécu à une pareille folie. Je me rends soudain compte de mon état. Des estafilades et des contusions recouvrent mon corps. Je les sens bien maintenant. Je suis passé plus près de la mort que je ne le pensais. Mais ce constat n'a que peu d'intérêt. Je recharge mon pistolet en reprenant mon souffle. Je fus surpris qu'il ne me reste que deux chargeurs encore plein. Quand avais-je utilisé les autres ? Me reste-t-il encore des balles dans ma deuxième arme ? Un murmure fatigué ce fait entendre derrière moi.

« Il… Il ne faut pas… La libérer. J… Je n'ai pas fini… Pas encore… La prière… Il… Il ne faut pas… »

Une dernière détonation se fait entendre dans la salle, et le vieux prêtre se tait une fois pour toute. Oui, finalement, il me restait bien quelques balles encore dans la deuxième arme. La balle que je lui ai « collée » en pleine tête (pour reprendre le vocabulaire de Tayuya) laissa enfin place au silence. Mais pour moi, c'est le vacarme qui vient me cueillir. Toutes les voies, toutes les pétarades et autres bruits viennent me faucher dans ce moment de paix. Alors je les entends. Ses derniers mots. Comme si on me les projetés dessus à l'aide d'une catapulte.

_« SOIS MAUDIT ! »_

Je tombe à genoux. Il y a quelque chose qui frémi en mois. Une émotion que je ne saurai pas nommer une fois encore. Avec autre chose… Je n'aurais pas due prendre de petit déjeuner finalement.

* * *

Ce qui me tire de ce tintamarre, c'est un bruit plus puissant encore, comme un coup de bélier sur une porte. Une porte… Je me retourne précipitamment vers les portes du bunker entrebâillées. Seule la corde avec les kamidanas[3] dessus semble la bloquer encore. Un deuxième coup encore plus lourd que le premier se fait entendre, et je vois les lourdes portes tremblées. Presque inconsciemment, je recharge ma deuxième arme avec mon dernier chargeur. Je me recule en pointant mes armes dans sa direction. Une fine poussière lumineuse s'échappe entre les portes en flottant. Malgré moi cette fois, je recule encore. Puis, Il y a une explosion de lumière, et je vis les portes voler en l'air dans un grondement insensé. La lumière aveuglante se répand partout dans la salle, dans un flash éblouissant. Je tombe en arrière les mains sur les yeux. J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que je m'entends hurler de la sorte. Tout est blanc. Blanc à en rester aveugle. Je n'entends plus rien, tout se tord dans ma tête. Seul reste ma douleur. J'ai du mal à respirer. C'est comme-ci une grenade aveuglante venait d'exploser devant moi. Les larmes me coulent des yeux d'elles même. Je n'avais pas ressenti cela depuis longtemps. Mais sur le coup, cela n'a rien d'agréable. Au sol, je perçois finalement une ombre, une mince silhouette complétement floue ce mouvoir et passer à côté de moi. Je me retourne sur le ventre, pour l'observer, et malgré cette poussière luminescente qui la suit, donnant l'impression qu'elle possède des ailes de lumière, je la reconnais. « Elle ». Ma cible.

_Ne lâche jamais ta cible des yeux_. Je traine mes mains sur le sol. _Tu n'as pas le droit à l'échec. _Je pousse sur mes bras tremblants pour m'arracher à l'étreinte du sol. _Rien n'est plus important que mener ta mission à bien. _Je me redresse sur mes jambes. _Ni la fatigue _J'ai le vertige, tout tourne devant mes yeux. _Ni la douleur._ Je sens que mon corps peut me lâcher à n'importe quel moment. _Pas plus que la peur ou toutes autres émotions._ J'avance un pas après l'autre comme s'ils pesaient une tonne chacun. _Rappel-toi bien Haku. Rien n'est plus important que de mener ta mission à son terme. _J'accélère le pas. J'accélère, me heurtant aux murs et aux piliers du long couloir. _Rien, pas même ta vie !_ Je cours sans m'arrêter désormais. Rien n'est plus important que de mener ma mission à son terme. Rien. Pas même ma vie._ C'est bien Haku ! _Fais la voie d'Orochimaru-sama. J'arrive dans la salle aux moments où elle allait en sortir. Je tire. Mais ayant encore les yeux larmoyants, mon tire éclate contre le mur à un bon mètre d'elle. Surprise, elle se retourne calmement. La trainé de poussière luminescente qui s'était élevé derrière elle sur son chemin, commencé à redescendre à notre hauteur, et nous permet de nous observer. Elle était plus vieille que sur la photo dans le dossier. Mécaniquement, alors que je commence enfin à récupérer ma vue, je me répète ce que j'y ai lue.

« Prénom : Fû.

Nom : Inconnu.

Sexe : Féminin.

Age : 17 ans normallement.

Taille et poids : Inconnu.

Couleur de cheveux : Turquoise.

Couleur des yeux : Orange.

Couleur de la peau : Brune."

Informations personnelles : Elle est naît au sein même du groupe Taki. On ignore qui est ses parents. Le groupe la tien étroitement surveillé depuis l'enfance, et lors de son dixième anniversaire a disparu. On peut suspecter le groupe d'avoir caché la cible pendant toutes ces dernières années jusqu'à sa réapparition il y a trois mois au sein d'un échange de coup de feu contre le clan. On ignore si elle en était la cible, mais cela pourrait être une possibilité puisque les agresseurs étaient aussi des membres du clan Taki. L'absence d'informations st due à sa longue disparition. »

Lorsque j'avais lu cette dernière phrase, j'avais crue qu'il s'agissait d'une blague (non, je n'ai pas le sens de l'humour. Vous aviez remarqué ?). On me demande de tuer quelqu'un dont on ne sait rien ? Pour toutes mes mission j'avais toujours eu droit à une dizaine de pages sur leur passions, leurs va et vient, et leurs relations. Ce que mes cibles aiment ou bien détestent… C'est comme cela que j'avais appris l'importance du renseignement. Mais les faits sont qu'effectivement elle avait était séquestrée par sa famille durant ses dernières années, et que même sa photo (prise avant sa disparition) était trop ancienne. J'ai devant moi une jeune fille un peu plus âgée que moi, au corps musclé (je reconnais là les signes d'un entrainement intense) et au regard déterminé. Je sais d'emblée, qu'elle va être dur à abattre en croisant son regard. Ce sont les yeux de ceux qui s'accrochent à la vie plus que tout. Ce sont les pires (et c'est l'expérience qui parle).

« Je ne tiens pas à te faire de mal. Me dis-t-elle. Oublie que tu ma vue. Oublie même que tu aies déjà entendu parler de mois.

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. Répondis-je en ajustant mon prochain tir.

-C'est bien dommage. Soupire-t-elle. »

Ma balle s'échappe dans une détonation obscène, filant tout droit entre ses deux yeux. Mais n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un ce déplacé aussi vite qu'elle. Elle court entre les piliers, et slalome dans les ombres. J'augmente la cadence de mes tires, mais je ne parviens pas à l'atteindre. Je me mets à couverts derrière un pilier à mon tour. Je ne sais rien des quelconques armes qu'elle peut posséder, mais l'image d'une porte blindée arrachée de ses gondes m'incite à la prudence. Des fois qu'elle possède encore une de ses grenades aveuglantes. Adossé au mur, j'écoute attentivement. Il me semble percevoir un discret raclement, et mue par l'instinct, je me jette au sol. Un claquement résonne dans la pièce, et au moment où je me relève prêt à tirer, tout ce que je vois, et un pan du poteau qui s'effondre. Je me remets à l'abri. Le bruit avait était celui d'un fouet, mais les dommages étaient bien loin de tout ce que pouvait faire une telle arme. De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Je ne me rappelle pas de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait ressembler à une arme. Elle était habillée en blanc, avec un sac rouge. L'arme était-elle à l'intérieur ? Un nouveau claquement et le sol éclate à mes pieds. Je recul précipitamment vers un autre pilier. La situation était complétement inversée. Alors que c'était moi qui l'avais traqué durant tout ce temps, maintenant, c'est moi la proie. Quelque chose se déplace sur ma gauche. Je me mets en position de tir immédiatement. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre aurait tiré à l'aveuglette, mais moi pas. La situation n'a peut-être pas si changé que cela, finalement. Je suis là pour abattre ma cible, et c'est tout. Je sens se froid habituel me saisir. Glaçant mon cœur et ma conscience. Je me mets en mouvement, à sa recherche. Le problème vient de cette poussière phosphorescente qui semble de plus en plus lumineuse, et me blesse de nouveaux les yeux. Je me retourne brusquement, arme tendue, mais elle me frappe de son poing en plein ventre. Je me sens décoller du sol et atterrir lourdement, le souffle coupé. Elle avance tranquillement dans ma direction. Je tends l'une de mes armes, et fait feu. Quelque chose se tord devant elle et intercepte mes tires. Surpris, j'observe une espèce de tentacule long et épais qui ondule devant-elle. Il semble jaillir du bas de son dos tel une queue. Je refais feu, mais le même spectacle se produit. Soudain, le tentacule explose et elle lâche un cri autant de douleur que d'étonnement. Mes balles « spéciales » sont efficaces finalement. Je veux en profiter pour l'atteindre, mais un nouveau tentacule m'arrache mon pistolet des mains, tandis qu'un autre m'enserre le coup et me soulève à un bon mètre du sol. Elle me rabat au sol violement, puis me re-soulève afin de recommencer. Me saisissant d'un de mes couteaux, je parviens à trancher la « queue » d'un seul coup et à me libérer. La chute au sol est rude. J'ai du mal à me relever. Mon adversaire semble furieuse. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de son arme. La mauvaise, c'est qu'elle en possède plusieurs autres. Si j'avais eu le sens de l'humour, j'aurais sans doute trouvé cela très ironique. Je cherchais où était l'arme, alors qu'elle était juste devant mes yeux depuis le début. ELLE est l'arme. Quatre longs tentacules se déploient dans son dos, et une fine membrane scintillante se déploie le long de chaque une d'elles. Légèrement luminescente, une fois entière, elle les fait se mouvoir rapidement libérant de la poussière phosphorescente. Elle fait frémir ses ailles à toutes vitesses, et décolle du sol dans un vrombissement de moteur. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Tout ce que je vois actuellement est ahurissant, et je me demande si je ne suis pas drogué par cette poussière aveuglante. Peut-être que d'ici peu je verrais des éléphants roses danser en tutu, ou s'envoler comme elle ? Et malgré cela, ça ne change rien à ma mission. Faut toujours que je la tue…

Face à quelque chose d'aussi aberrant, vous n'avez que deux solutions. Rentrer chez vous et faire un gros dodo, ou l'accepter tel quel sur le moment. Je vous laisse imaginer que la première solution n'est pas envisageable… Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il y a tant de mystère autour d'elle. Bien que cela ne change en rien mon problème actuel, ce sont des informations qui peuvent mettre utiles. Elle se rapproche, et je tire dans sa direction, mais elle l'esquive sans même ralentir. Elle est trop rapide et trop mobile, ce qui fait que combiner à cette poussière luminescente, je suis incapable de l'atteindre. Je parviens à récupérer l'arme qu'elle m'avait arrachée, et qu'elle avait jetée ensuite. J'entends des rires résonner sous mon crâne. Les fantômes de mon passé se moquent de moi. Ils savent qu'ils vont bientôt être vengés. Pourtant il doit bien y avoir une solution ! Je réfléchi à toutes vitesses. Si elle arrive à se déplacer si facilement malgré une telle vitesse, c'est qu'elle arrive à traiter toutes les informations que lui envoient ses cinq sens, et que son corps peut suivre derrière. Il est donc inutile d'essayer de la prendre de vitesse. Je n'ai qu'une seule solution. J'attrape mes grenades fumigènes, et les dégoupilles toutes. Voyons voir comment tu t'en sorts dans le noir, pour changer.

* * *

Je n'avais pas fait appel à mes capacités depuis un petit moment maintenant. Confiné dans le petit bunker, je n'avais pu faire appel à mes ailles. Voler m'avais manqué. Bien sûr, j'avais essayé de m'enfuir maintes fois, mais il y avait des sceaux partout, restreignant mes forces. Le seul point positif à cela, avait été que la chose n'avait pas trop remuée… Pas trop. Alors quand les talismans ont disparu, je l'ai tout de suite sentie. « On » a émis une telle quantité de spores, que l'explosion a réussi à me blesser. Et même si j'ai rapidement récupérée, c'est à cause de cela que je n'arrive pas encore à bien me mouvoir. Mais grâce à cela que la chose dort de nouveau. Je me concentre de nouveau sur mon combat.

En temps normale j'en aurais déjà fini, mais il faut admettre qu'il est plutôt bon. Et foutrement mignon en plus avec ses long cheveux noire et sa bouille de poupée. Enfin il aurait été foutrement mignon s'il n'essayait pas de me tuer et s'il n'était pas aussi inexpressif. Son regard impassible, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus frustrant. Je lui sors le grand jeu, et lui il a à peine l'air surpris ! Pas d'expression choquée, ou terrifiée. Rien. J'aurais même préférais une expression de dégout (celle-là même qu'utilisait les membres de ma famille), que ce visage impassible et froid. J'en ai marre. Je veux revoir le ciel. Je zigzags entre les piliers gravés, et m'élance dans son dos au moment où il lance quelque chose en l'air. Il se jette au sol tout de suite après, et je le rate d'un cheveu. Au sens propre du terme… Bon les siens sont longs, mais ce n'est pas la question !

Je me retourne instantanément, prêt à porter le coup de grâce, mais des détonations sourdes me font lever la tête. Un énorme nuage gris recouvre nos têtes, et nous descend dessus. Comme si le plafond même, s'écroulé sur nous. Le temps que je reporte mon attention sur lui, il était reparti se planquer. La fumée a envahie la salle, se livrant à une guerre sans merci avec mes spores, donnant un air de ciel nocturne à la scène. Je vole maladroitement dans cet écran de fumé. Mis à part l'odeur et le goût même de cette horreur, sans ma vue je me sens vraiment handicapé. Je ne peux pas me repérer à l'ouïe à cause du vrombissement de mes ailes. Seul ma vue me permet de me déplacer sans m'écraser à toutes vitesses contre un obstacle. Ses d'ailleurs à sa que sert mes spores. A éclairer les zones d'ombres pour que j'aie une vision parfaite. L'a-t-il deviné ? Je manque de me prendre les ailes dans un pilier, et je ne le retrouve toujours pas.

« Tu aimes les surprises ? Attends. J'en ai une bonne pour toi ! »

Je me mets à tourner très rapidement sur moi-même, créant peu à peu une mini tornade de spores éclatantes. Je me stabilise d'un coup projetant l'air autour de moi tel un véritable mur de vent et de lumière. La fumée est projetée aux extrémités de la salle, et en se retirant, me rend ma vue. Surprise !... Mais il est où ? Je ne le vois pas. Où est-il passé ? Je virevolte rapidement entre les piliers, mais ne l'aperçois nulle part. Ce serait-il enfui ?

_« J'ai bien peur que ce ne sois pas possible. »_

Je me rappel de cette phrase qu'il a dit au début de notre affrontement. Je ne l'imagine pas abandonner un seul instant. Je m'élève, et observe calmement les environs. Tant que je resterais hors de sa portée, en hauteur, la victoire sera mienne. En hauteur… Merde ! Merde et trop tard. Un poids s'abat sur mon dos et je sens quelque chose de froid mordre ma chair entre mes omoplates. Je vois le sol se rapprocher à toute vitesse. Dans un sursaut, j'arrive à me stabiliser à un bon mètre du sol le faisant tomber de mon dos. J'ai mal. Ce petit fumier à escalader le poteau à l'aide des gravures. Ce petit… J'ai mal. La froide lame de son couteau et toujours là, en moi, et me brûle. J'ai mal. Ça va se réveiller. Il ne faut pas, mais j'ai si mal ! Je le sens. La chose se réveille. Je ne peux plus lutter.

* * *

Je l'ai eu ! J'ai réussi !... Et maintenant ? Je n'arrive pas à me relever. Je me sens à ma limite, non-seulement physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. Et toutes ses voies dans ma tête qui me comprime le cerveau. Ce froid qui m'enserre le cœur. Pourquoi maintenant ? J'ai toujours étais rattrapé par mes fantômes quand le travail est fini. Mais là, elle est toujours vivante. Juste là. Si proche. Sa forme se moue grotesquement. Se gonflant et se tordant comme si quelque chose de trop gros pour son corps tentai dans sortir. Ma conscience se fane, comme une fleur à l'approche de l'hiver, et je me rappelle enfin que j'ai toujours eu froid. Cela n'a donc rien de surprenant au final. Je me relève maladroitement et m'approche en titubant dans son dos. Je la voie hurler, mais ne l'entend pas. Je saisi la poigné de mon couteau resté en elle. Avec ce qui me semble mes dernières forces, je l'arrache et le replante. Du sang gicle, mais je ne le sens pas me teindre. On reste là. Tous les deux. Dans un moment sans bruits, sans mouvement. En dehors du temps. Et là, son corps se déchire pour laisser place à un monstre. Définitivement trop grand pour elle. Et je reste là. Complètement tétanisé, la main toujours serrée sur le manche de mon couteau, désormais planté dans la chose. Alors qu'elle grandit, je me sens soulevé et arraché du sol. Tiré par ce bras sur lequel je n'ai plus le moindre contrôle. Allongé de tout mon long sur son dos, je ne voies pas à quoi il ressemble. Mais j'imagine facilement le monstre insectoïde que j'ai vu peint partout sur les murs. Gigantesque, recouvert d'une lourde carapace de la tête aux pieds (pattes ?), six ailes lumineuses lui sortant de la base de l'abdomen, avec un tentacule. Comme si il avait sept queux. Ah ! Ai-je précisé qu'il est complétement bleu ?

Un monstre bleu, ça vaut bien un éléphant rose, non ?

Je perçois quelque chose qui se brise définitivement en moi. Mais je suis incapable de dire s'il s'agit de ma raison ou bien de mon cœur. Le monstre trop grand pour la salle fait voler le plafond en éclats. On s'élance vers le ciel, et avant que mes yeux ne me lâchent, je vois les flocons de neige sombrer vers nous. Je vois de la neige et de la glace.

Blanc. Tout est blanc…

* * *

[1] Zabuton : Il s'agit de coussins carrés sur lesquels on s'assoit.

[2] Sesa : Prononcer « Sésa ». Cela consiste à s'assoir avec les jambes repliées sous son corps. Bref. Etre agenouillé quoi… Je ne suis pas sûr de l'orthographe cela dit…

[3] Kamidanas : Alors si je ne dis pas de bêtise, il s'agit de talismans accrochés à une corde, pendue en hauteur sur les autels.


	6. Tout sauf blanc

**Commentaire : **Salut à tous! Oui je sais ça fait un moment depuis la sortie du derniers chapitre. Désolé mais j'ai un peu déménager et je commence tout juste à reprendre mes marques. Mais vous verrez que je n'ai pas chômé entre temps (ou si peu...). Je vais cependant espacé la sortie des chapitres que j'ai déjà terminé sur cette semaine et c'elle de la semaine prochaine.

Donc va encore falloir attendre (Et souffrir autant ! Nyark nyark nyark !)

Bon, une fois le délire et les excuses passés, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que Zabuza apparait enfin ! Il va être le personnage principal pour quelques chapitres et je me devais de vous mettre en garde sur quelques aspects de... disons de sa... personnalité... Il est violent, cruel, sadique, envieux, sournois, etc... Bref vous aurez compris c'est notre cher Zabuza que l'on aime tous et avec lequel il est avisé de ne pas faire de bruit ou de se faire remarquer. Compris ?!

Vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'avez pas était prévenu.

* * *

Il avance rapidement entre les bâtiments qui longent le port. A grands pas vifs, mais pourtant silencieux. Même la neige ne semble pas émettre la moindre plainte sous ses pas. Là où pour n'importe qui elle couine et hurle à tout va quand on la foule du pied, ici, elle reste parfaitement silencieuse. Comme-ci elle craignait d'attirer l'attention de l'homme qui pourtant, ne lui porte aucun intérêt. Ce n'est pas un poète après tout, mais un homme d'affaire. Et un homme d'affaire pressé qui plus est. D'un autre côté, les hommes d'affaire sont toujours pressés. Mais celui-ci l'est d'autant plus qu'il aime son travail. Il surgit dans le dos de ses poursuivants (Tiens ? Il n'y a pas quelque chose de bizarre là ?) sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le remarque. Il les avait adroitement contournés en les attirant sur une fausse piste. S'ils avaient pu se rendre compte de leur erreur, ils auraient pu le voir arriver avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, gourmand... Je profite de ce bref moment de calme pour vous poser une brève question.

Comment définiriez-vous un bon travail ?

Serait-ce un métier qui vous permet de ne pas rester cloitrer derrière un bureau ? Voyager et bouger d'un endroit à un autre ? Sans que rien ne puisse vous arrêter ? Attrapant le premier, il lui envoi le pied sur le côté du genou, faisant sauter la rotule dans un claquement sec. Dans le même élan, il raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de sa victime et d'un geste brusque, d'une pression légèrement plus forte, la fit céder à son tour.

Peut-être que ce que vous aimez c'est être en contact avec du monde ? Rencontrer beaucoup de personnes ? Et pouvoir… partager, échanger avec eux ? Laissant là sa première victime qui s'effondre en gémissant de douleur, il avance vers le suivant sans qu'il ait eu à ralentir. Il arrive à son contact en abattant son poing en pleine face. Continuant sa progression, il place tout son poids dans une redoutable attaque sous le menton. La tête du pauvre type par en arrière alors que sa nuque ne peut encaisser le choc. Le corps retombe face la première. Suivi des épaules juste après, vite rattrapé par la gravité.

Il faut peut-être qu'il y est du mérite à le réaliser ? Que ce métier si difficile vous soit d'une grande simplicité ou peut être au contraire, délicat ? Savoir que vous y êtes le meilleur et tirer de la fierté de vos œuvres. Les derniers tirent leurs pistolets de poings équipés de silencieux. Notre homme se place de manière à ce que la plus proche de ses proies se retrouve en travers de la ligne de mire de ses compagnons. Se rapprochant, il fait preuve d'une grande politesse en se saisissant de la main qui se tend dans sa direction et en la serrant très fort dans sa main chaleureuse. Très, très fort. Les doigts prisonniers sur l'arme n'opposent aucunes résistances sous sa poigne. Un hurlement de douleur meurt rapidement dans la gorge de l'homme, en même temps qu'elle se fait enfoncer par une manchette juste sous le menton.

Il s'agit surement d'un métier qui vous permet de vous épanouir ? Voire même permettant d'aider d'autres personnes à s'épanouir ? En jolies tâches rouges un peu partout… Il arracha l'arme des mains de sa dernière victime, faisant lâcher les dernières phalanges prises dessus. Refermant sa prise sur la gorge obstruée, il maintient sa proie debout, s'en servant de bouclier. Il place la gueule du silencieux contre la poitrine et appuie sur la gâchette, faisant émettre à l'arme comme de petits bruits de pets disgracieux. Le corps se crève et éclate, en même temps que des jets de sangs accompagnent les balles, petites merdes de métal, jaillissant, chiées par les plaies s'ouvrant dans son dos. Elles viennent frapper leurs cibles, les derniers de ses ex-poursuivants de l'autre côté de sa victime, sans que ceux-ci ne puissent riposter.

Vous êtes sensible ? Vous aimez la subtilité et faire preuve de doigté ? Un bon travail se doit d'être artistique. Alors que les corps s'effondrent en rythme, et que le sang qui s'en échappe reteint la neige de son rouge vermeil, un pauvre survivant atteins au bras s'enfuie complètement apeuré. D'un geste lent et calculé, il laisse s'envoler les dernières balles de son arme en direction de ce déserteur. Tête Cœur Poumons Estomac… Tous ces organes, merveilles de la création, si vitales, éclatent et se rompent dans une douce symphonie écœurante. Elles atteignent toutes leurs cibles avant que le corps ne s'écrase au sol pour devenir aussi froid que lui. Il jette l'arme devenu inutile avec un air désabusé.

Enfin, peut être que pour vous un bon travail est un travail calme et silencieux, loin de se tintamarre et autre brouhaha qui nous agresse tous les jours ? Avez-vous la sensation d'être en paix et de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement ? De pouvoir fermer les yeux et apprécier le silence ? L'homme ferme les yeux et savoure le bruit des gémissements du seul survivant. Le premier don il a pris soin au début de l'échange, se tire de son unique bras valide pour tenter de s'échapper. Rampant dans la neige qu'il mélange avec ses larmes, ses cris et ses pleurs, qui ne cessent de s'accroitre en intensité en même temps que le prédateur le rattrape. Doucement. Tout doucement. Pas après pas. La cheville de la jambe intacte fait comme un bruit de branche morte quand il marche dessus. Les cordes vocales chantent leur hymne à la souffrance, grimpant, se gonflant en intensité en même temps qu'il avance. Tout doucement. Pas après pas, craquement après craquement… Alors que les vocalises atteignent leur apothéose, il élève ses mains en véritable chef d'orchestre, domptant le flot d'émotion. La chute de sa paume est brutale et implacable sur le dos de sa victime. Les côtes se brisent en éclat pointus. Leurs fragments viennent lacérer et percer les poumons ainsi que le cœur sous la pression de l'attaque. Tous remontent violement par la gorge de l'homme et le chant s'interrompt dans le fracas des os ponctué par le son du vomi écarlate qui se déverse en flot et vient souiller la neige.

Et le silence fut. En un lieu où le temps semble être arrêté. Où seul la neige se meut… Comme c'est beau (faut voir le décor quand même...).

Bref… La définition que l'on peut avoir d'un bon travail[1], va bien sûr dépendre de nos goûts personnels et de nos préférences. Mais on sera tous d'accord pour dire, qu'un bon travail est un travail qui paye bien. Plus vite on le fait aboutir, plus vite on obtient son salaire. Sans prendre le temps de savourer sa prouesse, ou cet instant d'allégresse, il repart par où il est arrivé, foulant du pied une tête enfoncée dans la neige rougie. Pourquoi croyez-vous que les hommes d'affaire soient si pressé ? Et celui-là en particulier ? Quoi que l'on en dise, l'argent est un formidable moteur de motivation. Il sort son téléphone portable et pianote quelques mots de ses doigts agiles.

_« Le ménage est fait. J'attends votre feu vert pour la phase B. »_

Et celui-là en particulier ? Comme je vous l'ai dit au début, c'est parce qu'il aime son travail (faut suivre un peu !). Il n'attend pas la réponse pour ce mettre en mouvement. L'air matinal est glacial en cette matinée enneigée. Et pourtant, il a chaud. Il brûle d'exaltation. Il bouillonne de plaisir et la buée qui s'échappe de son sourire carnassier, n'est pas dû à l'effort. Mais uniquement cette excitation qui parcours tout son être. Il ne peut plus attendre. C'est qu'il est très bien payé. C'est fou ce qu'un homme est prêt à donner pour qu'un autre meurt… Et vice-versa. A chaque instant, en parfait mercenaire qu'il est, il sait que tout le monde est susceptible de devenir son client, ou bien sa cible… On ne peut pas dire qu'il connaisse la crise. On a si désespérément besoin de lui (son métier devrait être reconnu comme étant d'utilité publique !). Son téléphone vibre frénétiquement, et un message apparait.

_« Nous avons fini la transaction. Termine le travail. »_

Zabuza sourit (plus encore qu'avant). Il fait vraiment le meilleur des travails :

Assassin.

Sifflotant gaiement, il quitte l'endroit où a eu lieu l'hécatombe. Comme à son arrivé, pas un bruit ne s'échappe de sous ses pas léger. Derrière lui, la neige continue de tomber. Bien sûr ce n'est pas comme si elle s'était arrêtée pendant cette brève scène d'action. Mais il est vrai aussi, que la vedette lui a été volée. Dieu merci, avec le départ de ce diable assoiffé de carnage, elle reprend ses droits. Masquant peu-à-peu les traces de son passage. Recouvrant dans son sillage toute les couleurs. Blanc. Tout est blanc. Mais le rouge perdurera encore un peu… Un peu plus longtemps.

* * *

Son patron (actuel) l'avait appelé tardivement la veille pour lui soumettre (ordonner) une mission de la plus haute importance. Il voulait absolument que ce soit lui qui soit sur cette affaire (qui se casse le cul dans ce merdier), car son importance est capitale à la bonne marche de son busines. Et patati, et patata… Bref, il faut encore butter quelqu'un. Encore. Oui, c'est vrai. C'est un peu récurent comme boulot. C'est pourquoi il aime bien quand cela va vite, et que l'on ne perde pas de temps dans du détaille futile. Après tout, il n'a besoin que d'un nom, quelques infos pour connaitre la localisation de sa cible et tout le reste il verra quand il y sera. Mais non. Il faut toujours que l'on lui fasse perde du temps avec du détail. Tenez ! Cette fois par exemple, son patron doit réaliser une importante transaction. Rien de bien palpitant. Il va juste acheter une ou deux tonnes d'héroïne pour près de vingt million de yen (et des poussières)[3] en monnaie. Rien de bien intéressant vous voyez ?! Son patron touche à tous les domaines drogues, armes, esclaves, organes… Quoi ? C'est ce qui rapporte le plus ! Là où ça se corse, c'est que le vendeur est nouveau sur le marché, et que donc en toute logique on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Et de toute manière, qu'il soit honnête (terme à prendre avec des pincettes) ou pas, de toute manière cela n'a pas d'importance, parce que le patron souhaite récupérer son fric après la transaction. Et c'est là que Zabuza intervient pour régler le petit litige qu'il pourrait y avoir à ce propos. Et puis pour être honnête, pour se débarrasser d'un concurrent potentiel de son employeur. Son patron sait comment appliquer la règle de l'emmerdement maximale, ou commet avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre, le cul de la crémière, tous ses biens, et encore trouver le moyen de la vendre comme esclave à l'autre bout du monde ou elle finira sa vie comme prostituée. Quoi ce n'est pas ça la règle de Murphy[2] ? Elle ne peut pas être plus dans la merde que ça ! A si, quand elle a des gosses… Les organes c'est ce qui rapporte le plus… Il faut savoir être pragmatique dans la vie. Mais bon, tout cela ce n'est que du blabla inutile et encombrant son temps et sa patience. Ah la rigueur, découvrir par la suite que l'autre ait eu exactement la même idée que son patron est amusant. Mais tout cela ne fait que prouver à quel point ils sont tous si semblables dans ce milieu. La seule vraie différence entre eux deux, c'est qu'il y en a un qui le paye, et l'autre pas. C'est ce qui fait qu'il y en ait un qu'il protège et qu'il supporte (tant qu'il a du fric), et un autre qui n'en a plus pour longtemps. Voilà à quoi Zabuza aimerait que ce limite une commande. Qui, où, quand, à la rigueur comment et c'est tout. Tout le reste, il s'en fout.

Avait-il eu besoin que l'on lui dise qu'il y aurait des types qui tenteraient une embuscade contre son employeur sur le chemin du retour ? Non. Il lui avait juste suffit de regarder dans quel trou pommé aurait lieu l'échange pour le savoir. Un coin où il y a personne, à une heure où il y a personne… Même pas louche (mais que fais la police !). Bref, il n'était pas difficile de deviner comment l'affaire allait se dérouler. Personne ne tentera quoi que ce soit durant l'échange. Les patrons joueront aux meilleurs amis du monde dans leurs beaux habits, avec leurs bels gueules d'hypocrites (Attention ! Le petit oiseau va sortir !). Le tout pendant que leurs hommes de mains se fusilleront du regard, les mains posés sur leurs armes l'aire de dire « la mienne est plus grosse que la tienne ! ». C'est pourquoi personne ne fera rien d'ailleurs. Pendant que les patrons papoteront, sur tout, sur rien, le temps qu'il fait, la famille, le travail… Tout ça dans le but d'obtenir quelques infos, quelques renseignements sur leurs adversaires. C'est une vraie partie d'échec qui se joue à ce moment à l'insu de la compréhension du reste du monde présents. Ses déchets, vermines incompétentes, et autres pions ne sont présent que pour mesurer l'étendue de leur ignorance, pendant que les hommes, les vrais, travaillent. Puis il y aura la transaction, rapide et simple. Suivie de la vérification, longue et chiante. Etape portant les nerfs de tout le monde à leurs limites. Etape pendant laquelle, moi, je pourrais travailler tranquillement. Je suis un homme, un vrai (quoi que l'on me désigne différemment…). Dans l'attente de la phase « B », j'ai laissé le matériel le plus encombrant sur un lieu que j'ai jugé stratégique avec ma moto. Une bonne bécane. Si il lui arrivé quelque chose, et ce, quoi que ce soit, je ne doute pas que je rentrerais dans une rage folle. Après tout c'est l'une des trois seules choses qui me tienne à cœur… Oui j'en ai un ! Comment voulais vous que j'éprouve le moindre plaisir lorsque je découpe quelqu'un en petites lamelles sinon ? Bref. Retenez juste que j'aime trois chose : Ma moto, mon métier (tuer, assassiner, massacrer, étriper, torturer, etc… Tous ses verbes qui finissent en « er ».), et pour finir… un secret, un but, une simple… obsession. Obsession que je poursuis avec acharnement depuis de nombreuses années et qui nécessite beaucoup d'argent. Mais alors du genre ENORMEMENT. Raison pour laquelle je travails d'ailleurs. Mais ne me plaignez pas surtout (comme si vous le faisiez de toute manière. Sal bande de petits cons ! Je viendrais prendre vos têtes plus tard), car il se trouve que j'aime ça.

J'aime me ramener dans le dos de mes ennemis sans qu'il ne remarque rien. J'adore profiter de ce moment d'impuissance et de surprise où je m'abats sur eux. J'éprouve un grand plaisir à les voir souffrir atrocement et mouiller leurs culottes de terreur pendant que je leurs tranche la gorge. Que voulez-vous ? C'est tout moi ça. J'aime le travail bien fait et en tire une grande fierté. On m'a demandé il y a longtemps ce que je préfère entre assassiner dans le silence le plus complet, ou abattre ma proie dans une grande orgie de sang et de cries. Que ce soit bien clair, je n'ai aucune préférence et fait comme cela m'arrange sur le moment. Seul le résultat importe, car quel que soit la façon, tuer c'est tuer. Ok ? L'important étant d'être payé. Vous aurez sans doute deviné que j'ai tué la personne qui m'a posé la question. Il me gavait... Et je dois avouer que pour le coup… Ce fut plus pour le plaisir que l'argent. Cela arrive de temps en temps.

La suite est assez simple. Je me suis faufilé discrètement ici et là dans les ruelles et dès que j'ai trouvé mes pauvres proies sans méfiances, je les ai proprement éliminé une à une. Ils sont morts sans rien remarquer, restant planter droit comme des i, avant que le poids de la neige ne les fasse s'écrouler en les recouvrant. Mais cela ne m'arrange pas spécialement. Il faut que je les élimine tous et je n'ai réellement pas que cela à foutre de chercher dans tout ce putain de troue paumé. J'aimerais bien tous les faire sortir de leur trou à rats. Il me faudrait un appât… Oh ! C'est une idée ça ! Pendant un bref moment, je pense à me servir de mon patron. Après tout, c'est devenu évident qu'ils en avaient après lui depuis le début et non l'argent. Alors il pourrait servir à quelque chose pour une fois ce sal type (attention, je dis « sal type » parce qu'il me les brises je ne remets en rien son mode de vie au détriment de celle des autres en cause). Alors il a fallu que je m'y colle. Bien sûr, j'aurais bien pu prendre le temps d'en torturer un ou deux, mais le « prendre le temps » est un peu gênant dans ce cas de figure. Quand on veut bien torturer quelqu'un, il faut deux trois petites choses : un endroit tranquille, un peu de matériel (n'importe quoi fait l'affaire) et du temps. Torturer, c'est comme faire la cuisine, il faut prendre le temps d'assaisonner à sa sauce… Alors j'ai opté pour un plan plus subtil. Laisser des survivants (Quoi ?!). Le truc, c'est qu'ils vont tous s'appeler les uns les autres et rappliquer comme des idiots pour me courir après (qui m'aime me suive !). Après quoi je les ai égarés, isolé, et éliminé. Un à un. Aucuns risques qu'ils s'en prennent à l'employeur. Comme je l'ai dit, il sait faire « bonne » impression avec ses gros portes flingues tout autour de lui.

Un à un. Crever des cœurs, faire sauter des cervelles, broyer des os, briser des nuques,… Ah mon dieu (je ne suis pas croyant), c'est le pied de pouvoir fouler de cette même partie du corps le sens même de la vie. On-t-il de la famille ? Des amis ? Un endroit où rentrer ? Un avenir ? Et vous croyez vraiment que je me suis posé la question ? Bien sûr que non. Ne me faite pas perdre de temps voyons. Contentez-vous simplement de mourir bien gentiment (mais vous pouvez vous débattre, c'est plus marrant).

C'est à ce moment que j'en ai fini avec mon petit jeu. J'ai envoyé mon message et obtenu une réponse lourde de conséquence, comme je l'espérais. Ma cible ne recevant pas de nouvelles de son côté, va forcément se retranchée vers le port, là où l'on sait qu'elle possède une planque. La proie commence déjà à avoir peur. Je le sens d'ici. Délicieux fumet de nerfs qui lâchent, me guidant inexorablement jusqu'à elle. Je me rends là où j'ai garé ma moto d'un pas guilleret, si léger, qu'il ne laisse aucune trace dans la neige.

* * *

Mais bon, il faut que je me magne quand même un peu. Ben oui ! Il ne faut pas qu'il s'échappe non plus ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un échec vienne souiller ma réputation. Dans mon milieu, la réputation fait tout, et la mienne me décrit comme un assassin implacable et impitoyable qui n'a jamais failli. Et j'en suis très fier ! J'ai beaucoup travaillais pour cela et plus encore pour que l'on y rajoute « et qu'il est très dangereux d'arnaquer ». Ma moto rugie en redoublant de vitesse. J'arrive enfin à proximité du port. Je peux sentir la brise marine jusqu'ici. Cette fraicheur sur mon visage et cette odeur de sel… Les embruns mon toujours fait penser aux larmes de mes différentes victimes. De quoi me mettre de bonne humeur. Je descends de ma moto dans un recoin sombre, où je la gare et l'y laisse cachée. Même à cette heure matinale où il n'y a personne, je m'inquiète que l'on puisse me la voler. Bon au boulot. Je sais qu'il y a une planque quelque par ici, mais où ? Je m'avance sur le port d'un pas pressé et presque instantanément, je remarque deux hommes qui semblent faire le guet (sans mauvais jeux de mots). Là c'est plutôt étrange, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y est encore des gardes sur le chemin. Je les voyais plutôt se terrer avec leur patron comme de pauvres bêtes terrifiées. Les deux hommes semblent me remarquer eux aussi. Je prends une démarche plus banale et commence à flâner comme n'importe quel passant le ferait. D'ailleurs, il y en a vraiment observais-je. Des promeneurs et quelques pécheurs… A une heure si matinale ? Ils ne peuvent pas dormir comme tout le monde ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ça serait vite réglé, mais une étude plus poussés des deux hommes monopolise mon attention. Ils sont armés, mais ne semble pas savoir qui je suis. Ne les a-t-on pas prévenus que j'avais massacré tous leurs petits copains ? Je m'aventure plus loin, et me dirige paresseusement vers une allée sombre entre deux bâtiments (j'ai supère envie de siffloter je ne sais pourquoi). Et devinez quoi ? Ils m'ont suivi ces cons… Je contourne l'un des bâtiments, et m'y adosse pour patienter dans l'angle mort. Ca ne loupe pas. Il y en a un qui se précipite à ma suite. Dès qu'il apparait, je l'attrape et le projette sans ménagement. Son compère qui semble un peu plus expérimenté m'attaque immédiatement dans des mouvements vifs et violents. Une forme de karaté à priori. Il arrive à me repousser avec un enchaînement coup de poing, coup de pied plutôt efficace. En reculant, j'arrive à la hauteur du second qui s'est déjà relevé. Pris en tenaille, je suis obligé de parer leurs attaques au lieu d'esquiver comme à mon habitude. J'essaie de porter une contre-attaque sur le plus fort, mais il la bloque d'un revers. Je repousse celui qui est dans mon dos d'un coup de pied avant qu'il ne profite d'une quelconque ouverture, puis pars à mon tour l'attaque de l'autre. J'ai été tout d'abord surpris par leur performance, car ils étaient bien meilleurs que les autres, mais maintenant que je les ais analysé, je m'y mets sérieusement avant qu'ils décident d'user d'une arme ou d'appeler à l'aide. Fluidifiant et accélérant ma boxe, je surprends mon adversaire et l'accable de quelques bonnes tartes. Pivotant sur moi-même, je menace l'autre d'un balancier circulaire, mais c'est une feinte. Continuant dans mon élan, je poursuis mon mouvement circulaire, pour transformer mon attaque en un direct dans la figure du plus expérimenté. Le coup le surprend, et l'envoi au sol avant qu'il est lui-même eu le temps de porter son attaque. Sans attendre, je prends mon élan, et enfonce mon pied dans sa gorge. Un de moins me traduisit mon cerveau à l'écoute du bruit de nuque qui se rompt. Je pars l'attaque du dernier en me retournant, et l'accueil d'un coup de pied au visage. Reculant, je le vois hésiter. Alors avec un grand sourire, je m'essuie les pieds sur le cadavre de son ami. Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer cela. Il fonce sur moi dans une attaque toute prévisible que je laisse passer, avant de le dévier de sa direction initiale pour l'envoyer face la première contre le mur. Pendant qu'il remet ces esprits en place, je le retourne comme une crêpe. Puisque je commence à parler cuisine, vous aurez compris ce qui va suivre. Je l'immobilise et commence l'interrogatoire d'une baffe (oui, c'est gratuit).

« Bien, maintenant j'ai quelques questions pour toi.

-Mais t'es qui bordel ? Me demande-t-il complétement paniqué. »

Je lui brise un doigt au hasard, en l'empêchant de hurler. *Crack*. Il se débat pas mal sur le moment.

« Installons quelques règles veux-tu ? Je pose les questions, et toi tu y réponds. Compris ? »

Il hoche la tête frénétiquement.

« C'est bien. Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. Première question, donc : Vous êtes qui ?

-On… on est du groupe Taki.

-Taki ?! Le clan qui essaye de rattraper les cinq ? Fis-je un peu surpris.

-Ou… oui. Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer ce que je viens de dire, et cela me démange de lui casser un autre doigt, mais je suis plus intéresser par une autre interrogation.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

Il n'a pas non plus l'air d'avoir envie de répondre. *Crack*.

« On… on surveiller les personnes qui s'approche du pont.

-Ca j'ai bien vue que vous faisiez le guet, mais pourquoi ici ? Demandais-je un peu énervé.

-Notre clan fait une importante cérémonie en ce moment.

-Une cérémonie ? Quoi donc ? »

Mais là, j'ai la certitude qu'il ne répondra pas. Et en effet il resta coi. *Crack* (ben oui, logique…).

« Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Très bien. Je m'en fou. Dis-moi plutôt, toi et ton pote, vous n'auriez pas vue un grand type maigre, les cheveux aplati, avec des lunettes rectangulaires ? Il a dû venir par ici avec des gars qui le couvent. J'appui m'a description à l'aide d'une photo prise sur mon portable.

- Hein ?! Euh… oui. Oui ! Je l'ai vue ! Il y a un bâtiment qui lui appartient juste à côté. »

Il me décrit l'endroit, et je prends le temps de réfléchir un peu (le premier qui fait un commentaire là-dessus, je lui rends visite). A priori, j'ai réussi à le retrouver. Je ne vais pas le laisser s'échapper. Par contre, il y a le groupe Taki qui est juste à côté à faire une « cérémonie ». Le terme ne m'ai pas inconnu, car je faisais moi-même parti d'un clan… Avant. Il vaudrait mieux que je règle mais petites affaires discrètement. Un léger mouvement du type terrorisé attire mon attention.

« Oui, vas-y. Pose ta question.

-Si… si vous n'avez rien à voir avec nous… pou… pourquoi nous avoir attaqué ? »

Je le dévisage, et lui répond :

« Aucunes raisons. »

Je pense que c'est la pire explication que l'on puisse donner à quelqu'un avant de le tuer. Mais remarquez, cela ne m'empêche pas de le faire.

*Crack*.

* * *

Je me précipite entre les différents bâtiments qui bordent le port. Je suis les indications transmis par ce pauvre type, et amorce un virage. Alors que je passe l'angle, je manque de percuter quelqu'un. On se rate de justesse, s'esquivant l'un l'autre de peu. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agit. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir de longs cheveux noirs d'une grande profondeur avant que, euh… la gamine, je crois, ne disparaisse de ma vue.

« Je suis désolé. Me lance-t-elle, d'une voie jeune.

-Fais attention devant toi. Lui répondis-je dans un réflexe. »

Non mais ! Mais c'est vrai ça ! C'est quoi cette façon de foncer tête baisser sans regarder devant soi ? Alors que je sors de derrière ce bâtiment, je force ma main à se détendre, et à relâcher la crosse de mon gros calibre. Cela n'avait été qu'un bref moment, mais il m'avait suffi à savoir que cette môme avance dans le même milieu que moi. Est-ce un membre du groupe Taki ? J'attends calmement dans l'angle du bâtiment. Rien ne se passe…. Je ne peux pas perdre plus de temps à être prudent. Je me remets en mouvement.

* * *

J'arrive en fin à ce maudit bâtiment où son retranché ces maudites merdes. Je suis hors de moi ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en suis arrivé à retourner sur mes pas ! Ce bâtiment… Je suis passé devant en arrivant ! Je râle intérieurement en me demandant comment je pénètre dedans. Il y a un mur pas très haut qui entoure la petite propriété aux aires de dépôt. De ce que j'en ai vu, ce n'est pas terrible comme bâtiment. Vieux et mal entretenu. Le genre d'endroit où personne ne viendrait fouiner… Comment j'ai pu passer à côté ! Je râle de nouveau en passant par-dessus le mur. J'en redescends d'un bon souple, sans faire le moindre bruit. Le bâtiment se dresse sur deux étages, et semble avoir deux entrées aussi (= deux sorties donc). Il y a un type qui garde celle de devant, en trains de fumer, tandis que l'autre et sans surveillance. Mmmmh… Pas facile comme choix. Finalement, j'opte pour la simplicité.

« Bonjour !

-Hein ?! Quoi ?! Fit le gars si surpris de voir quelqu'un s'adresser à lui, que sa cigarette lui en tombe des lèvres.

-Beau temps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais t'es qui toi ? » Demande-t-il en sortant son arme.

Je place un magnifique uppercut qui le décolle du sol. Je ne comprends pas c'est quoi cette manie de toujours me demander qui je suis avant de se faire butter ? Et à quoi ça leur sert de toute façon ? Je le traine dans l'angle du mur, et l'étrangle tranquillement.

« T'as raison. Il fait un peu froid quand même. »

Une fois que mon petit entretien s'est terminé, je le fouille méticuleusement. Ce n'est pas brillant… à peine une poigné de yens. Quoi ? Quand vous jouer à un jeu vidéo c'est courant de dépouiller les morts. Bande de faux-culs. On s'amuse comme on peut. A côté de cela, je trouve un paquet de clopes, que je jette immédiatement (pas besoin), un petit couteau que je jette aussi, car même mes cure-dents son plus longs, et enfin ce que je cherchais. Les clés. Tout content, je ferme la porte. C'elle de derrière. Retournant sur le devant du bâtiment, je m'apprête à entrer en me faufilant discrètement. C'est à ce moment que le bruit d'une grosse mitraillade se fit entendre, si bruyante que je réagi instinctivement. Je me retourne en cherchant un abri du regard, sur la pointe des pieds prêt à bondir. Ça semble provenir de plus loin, et malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à de longs cheveux noirs volant dans le vent. N'importe quoi. Même si, ça semble provenir de la direction que la morveuse a prise. Il y a peu de chance qu'elle en soit la cause. Je lève les yeux vers les étages supérieurs de la planque. Je croise d'autres regards aussi inquiets que surpris. Avec un grand sourire, je leur fais un coucou de la main. Autant pour la discrétion. Ils s'enfuient tous. Je suis vexé. Au loin, les pétarades continues leur musique effrénée. Je ne sais pas si le groupe Taki est en difficulté, mais dès que j'en ai fini ici, ils vont être dans la merde jusqu'au cou. J'entre dans le bâtiment en sortant mon arme, et en tire la culasse.

« J'espère que vous vous êtes bien caché. Parce que j'arrive. »

* * *

[1] Pour ceux que la question intéresse, je leur conseil des cours de sociologie du travail et de se renseigner sur la pyramide de Maslow. Vous pourrez remarquer que cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai écrit. Mais bon quand j'écrit, je ne peux m'empécher de baratiner un peu...

[2] Les lois de Murphy sont trois lois expliquant que c'est quand on est dans la merde, qu'il y a le plus de chance que ça devienne pire. Pour leur détaille, faite des recherches par vous-même. J'ai la flemme, et de toute manière, je n'ai plus la place.

[3] Donc selon le taux de change à la date du 01/10/2013, ¥ 20.000.000 = € 150.944 (à priori...)


	7. Quand on joue b(l)anco !

**Commentaire : **Bonjour à tous. Comme convenu, voici un autre chapitre cette semaine. Zabuza continu sa mission en s'égarant ici et là au grès de son humeur. Je vous propose de s'intéresser un peu plus à ce personnage. J'avais déjà commencé à vous décrire un peu comment je voyais ce personnage (j'avais même dû abréger mes commentaires pour ne pas finir en petits morceaux), donc je vais en profiter pour finir le travail. Zabuza est... Versatile, teigneux, borné, passionné, plein de mauvaise fois, orgueilleux, dispersé, rancunier et son sens de l'humour égale le mien (Donc très mauvais !).

Là il doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent, il faut que je fille. A encore une chose... Il est aussi très joueur.

Si-si... Regardez donc.

* * *

Le jeu du cache-cache ! J'adore ce jeu ! J'y joue depuis que je suis tout petit. C'était même le seul jeu avec lequel j'acceptais de me mêlais aux autres enfants. Le reste du temps, ils m'évitaient de toutes manières. Je tapais déjà fort à l'époque. J'ai toujours étais un solitaire (à quoi sert les autres de toutes manières ?), mais pour ce jeux, je faisais une petite exception. Mais aucunes parties d'alors ne peut égaler celles que je fais depuis que j'ai pénétré dans ce monde sombre et froid qu'est celui des tueurs à gages. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on nous surnomme les « hommes de l'ombre ». Tout ne se résume qu'à un gigantesque cache-cache. Il faut ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas parler, ne pas bouger, ne pas respirer… mourir presque. Rester tapis dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce que l'adversaire ne commette une erreur, et alors… Bondir ! Dans le monde de l'ombre il n'y a qu'une seule règle : Trouver avant d'être trouvé. Tuer avant d'être tué. Vous voyez ? Au final, ce n'est qu'un jeu. N'est-ce pas amusant ? N'est-ce pas enivrant ? Excitant ? La chasse… Bien qu'étant un grand impatient de nature, toujours en mouvement, l'esprit fébrile, j'ai appris à disparaitre sans laisser de trace très tôt. C'est ce talent (en plus de son penchant pour le meurtre) qui m'avait valu d'être repéré et recruté dans l'un des clans de yakuza les plus puissants alors que je n'étais qu'un ados. Il y avait beaucoup appris, et en particulier sur la façon de renforcer ses talents. Talents qui me sont très utile actuellement. Le bâtiment est mal éclairé, et une odeur de moisi plane dans l'air. Je traverse ce qui a dû être une accueille à l'origine. J'évite de me mettre au milieu du chemin. C'est par là que passe toutes les balles perdues. Je longe le mur tranquillement, sans faire le moindre bruit, concentré sur les ouvertures dans les couloirs. N'importe qui peut en sortir, et je ne sais pas combien ils sont. Quelques un, tout au plus. Mais voilà, quelques un, ça va de deux jusqu'à… Un bruit attire mon attention. Je m'accroupis en position de tir, visant l'origine du bruit. Cela vient d'un couloir perpendiculaire au mien. Je m'y adosse, prêt à faire feu. J'entends la respiration saccadé d'une proie isolée. Son souffle rauque qui trahit sa présence et sa peur. Peur pour laquelle elle est ici, toute seule. Paniqué, les plus faibles finissent toujours par quitter la sécurité du groupe dans l'espoir de s'enfuir. Ceux-là, ont les ramasse à la petite cuillère. Je le vois se précipiter en plein milieu du couloir, arme tendu, tirant d'un coup sans même viser. Et ratant lamentablement sa cible (en l'occurrence moi), car elle ne se trouve pas au milieu du chemin. Il a juste le temps de prendre une expression surpris de circonstance, et de se faire dessus, avant que je ne pose mon arme sur sa tempe et ne l'abat à bout portant. J'ouvre le score : 1/0.

J'entre maintenant dans une pièce plus large, encombrer par des reste de vieille machine et d'établi, sans doute pour travailler le bois. Malgré ça, je ne parvins pas à deviner à quoi avez bien pu servir cet endroit. D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si je cherchais vraiment. Maintenant que tout le monde sait que je suis là, ils ne vont pas commettre la même erreur que le « monsieur j'ai les nerfs qui lâchent » que je viens juste de butter. Je sais qu'ils étaient à l'étage, mais je sais aussi qu'à la base il y a deux sorties. Donc peut être deux accès sur l'étage du dessus. Maintenant, le choix de leurs prochaines actions appartient à l'autre bigleux dégingandé, qui avait pensé pouvoir rouler mon patron (toujours « actuel »). Alors, que vas-tu faire ? Pensais-je. Vas-tu chercher à fuir, ou vas-tu vouloir défendre tes positions ?

J'entends des pas de course à l'étage supérieur. Ils doivent tenter de s'échapper en se précipitant vers l'autre sortie. Il y a donc bien un autre escalier de l'autre côté. Pfff… quelle galère. Je traverse le couloir silencieusement en laissant le corps de ma victime trainer là où elle est tombée. J'étudie rapidement le décor où j'évolue. C'est un long couloir avec plusieurs ouvertures. Il est assez large, et pas mal encombré. Ce qui ralenti un peu ma progression, mais m'offre tellement plus de cachettes et de protections derrière lesquelles je peux me planquer. C'est équitable je pense. Un type se jette sur moi depuis un recoin masqué par une armoire qui trainée à moitié au milieu du passage. Il ne m'atteint jamais. Je lui écrase mon arme dans la figure sans même y faire attention. Il part en arrière le nez en sang, et je l'accompagne en allongeant le pas pour porter une deuxième attaque de tout mon poids. Le son a été censuré, et pour ce qui est des images… Et bien disons que le visage s'est un peu enfoncé sur lui-même. J'entends quelqu'un crié depuis derrière l'armoire.

« Il est là ! Vite ! »

Je tire dans l'armoire plusieurs fois, et fini par entendre un cri. En passant à côté de l'armoire je suis obligé d'enjamber le corps. La partie ne s'annonce pas très palpitante. J'en suis déjà à 3/0, et je n'ai toujours pas vu le bout du nez de ma cible. J'arrive dans une pièce un peu plus grande qui semble donner sur la sortie. Comment je le sais ? Il y a du monde qui tente désespérément d'ouvrir la porte…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !

-J'y arrive pas ! J'y arrive pas ! Elle est coincé la garce.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible. On la laisse toujours ouverte !

-Merde ! Il est là ! »

J'ai un poil pitié pour eux. Mais pas plus. Ils se retournent tous armes aux poings, mis à part celui qui s'excite sur la porte depuis tout à l'heure et qui… continue… Je me jette sur le côté en tirant dans le tas. Il y a un cri qui résonne avant que je ne me relève dans une roulade, et ne remette en joue mes cibles. Elles s'éparpillent dans tous les sens en me tirant dessus à leur tour. Je pars me mettre à couvert derrière une vieille machine qui trainée là, et ouvre le feu de nouveau. Deux d'entre eux s'écroule pendant qu'un autre se précipite vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je m'apprête à le suivre, quand je me rappels le type qui s'excitait sur la porte. S'entend mon regard, il se fige et se retourne lentement. Il croise mon regard et se remet immédiatement à paniquer.

« N'approche pas ! Hurle-t-il en dégainant un couteau d'une main tremblante.

-T'inquiète. Je n'en ai pas l'intention. » Lui répondis-je avant de lui tirer dessus.

Je me sens un peu lasse et même la tâche rouge qui vient d'apparaitre sur la porte ne suffit pas à faire passer ce sentiment. L'adrénaline est retombée on dirait. Il n'y a rien d'amusant dans cette partie, dans cette chasse. Je pensais avoir affaire à des gros durs près à tout pour éliminer un gros conçurent et je tombe sur des petites frappes tout au long de ma traque. Non mais sérieux ! Maintenant je suis en rogne. Et l'autre demeuré là ! Il croyait faire quoi avec son couteau ? Il n'avait pas de flingue ou quoi ? Il n'avait pas… Il n'avait pas de flingue ? Je retrouve mon calme dans la seconde et me précipite pour le fouiller (ça commence à devenir une habitude). Il y a quelque chose de vraiment bizarre maintenant que j'y pense. Le mec devant la porte n'avait pas d'autre arme qu'un couteau, et celui qui vient de s'enfuir n'avait pas ouvert le feu. N'avait-il pas pu, plutôt ? J'arrête de fouiller. Et me relève lentement.

« C'était un piège. C'est ça ?! » Demandais-je en me retournant lentement.

* * *

Dans la pièce, sans bruits, une poignée de personnes c'étaient rassemblées sans faire le moindre bruit. Dans des tenues de ninja, masqués de la tête aux pieds, plusieurs hommes me faisaient face. Les lames de leurs katanas lançaient de froids éclats qui trahissaient sans mal leurs intentions. Ils s'étaient avancés en arc de cercle pour m'encercler et se maintenaient désormais immobile pour m'évaluer. Les motifs de leurs tenues et la sorte d'armure de cuir bleu qu'ils portent me rend nostalgique. Ce sont des membres de Kiri. Comme moi… Avant. Derrière eux, ce tenait ma proie (entrain d'essuyer ses lunettes frénétiquement) et les derniers de ses hommes encore vivants. Regarder moi ça si sa fait pas plaisir ! Plus j'en tue plus il en vient ! Un sourire aux lèvres (que je lui renvois d'ailleurs), l'air profondément rassuré maintenant que ce trouve quelque chose qui semble pouvoir le défendre entre lui et moi. Je m'adresse à lui d'un air chagriné.

« Ben alors ? T'invite du monde à notre petite fiesta sans me prévenir ?! Moi tout seul ça ne te suffisait pas ? Ce n'est pas grave, ça me fait plaisir. Comme on dit « Plus on est de fous plus on rit ».

-Rigole tant que tu peux, me jette-t-il. Toi et tes petits copains vous allez tous y passer.

-Mes petits copains ? Demandais-je un brin étonné.

-Ne fais pas le malin ! Je sais que tu n'es pas venu seul ! Personne ne peut tuer autant de monde à elle seule.

-Toi tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? Pas vrai ?! »

C'est une affirmation que j'énonce d'une voie froide et mortelle. Implacable. Il sursaute en entendant se changement d'intonation. Lui et ses hommes ne sont plus aussi sur d'eux d'un coup.

« Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans toute cette histoire. Mais là où j'ai compris que c'était un piège, c'est quand j'ai remarqué que vous n'étiez que de la petite pointure qui connaissent à peine le milieu. On ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas se baigner avec les requins quand on ne sais pas nager ?

-La ferme ! Dis-moi où sont tes comparses ! »

Je me tourne vers les assassins de Kiri.

« Vous ne lui avais pas expliqué qui je suis ? Écoute le bigleux, je ne le dirais qu'une fois ! Je travail en solo. Et pour tuer des petites merdes comme vous, c'est bien plus qu'il en faut.

-C'est cela oui. Répondit-il en s'épongeant le front. Prend moi pour une…

-Plus important ! Le coupais-je sans ménagement (et avec beaucoup de plaisir non dissimulé). Je ne me rappel pas t'avoir déjà vu avant. En fait c'est bien simple. Si cela avait été le cas, tu serais mort. Donc je ne vois pas qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu engages sept assassins de Kiri pour m'éliminer. Sois dit en passant, cela m'étonne que tu aies pu le faire. C'est plutôt cher.

-Je m'en fou de toi ! C'est la mort de ton boss que je veux ! » Rugi-t-il.

Il se met à rire tout seul d'un coup (cherchez pas, c'est nerveux...), puis il nous lâche :

« Et pour ce qui est du prix, ne t'inquiète pas. On a un arrangement.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. La prime. Pensais-je tout haut en me frottant la gorge. J'ai toujours été flatté par tout cet argent mis sur ma tête. Bon c'est vrai que j'ai une belle gueule, mais là quand même… Enfin bon. Je vois le genre. Tu leur offre l'opportunité de me tuer et en échange ils te buttent mon employeur gratis. C'est un sacré pari que tu fais là !

-Exactement ! Quand j'ai découvert que ce salopard de Kato employé un mercenaire don la tête est mise à prix par les yakuzas de Kiri, je n'en ai pas cru ma chance. J'ai tout misé sur ce coup ! Banco ! Mais ça en a valu le coup, car quand j'ai lâché ton nom que j'ai fini par déniché grâce à des informateurs, ils se sont tous pliés en quatre pour me servir. Juste pour avoir une chance de te tuer eux mêmes. Ça a était une merveilleuse surprise.

- Après ce que je leur ai fait. Tu m'étonnes. Enfin bon, passons. Je te trouve bien confiant alors que tu n'as que sept d'entre eux entre toi et moi. Où sont les autres ?

- Soi pas trop prétentieux le mort en sursis. Sept des meilleurs assassins au monde c'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour te tuer l'insecte. »

Et cette fois c'est moi qui explose de rire. Ne voyez-vous pas pourquoi ? Ne comprenez-vous pas toute l'ironie de l'histoire ? Moi elle me tord les boyaux de rire.

« Juste trop drôle ! Tu appelles ça « les meilleurs assassins au monde » ?! Mais c'est une blague ? Et en plus tu en as eu que sept pour tout l'argent sur ma tête ? Mais tu aurais pu en avoir le double de cette pointure pour ce prix-là.

-La ferme ! Je ne reculerais devant aucuns sacrifices pour tuer ce connard. Et puisque ta vie en est le prix… Allez-y ! Faite vous plaisir. » Dit-il à l'attention des assassins qui commençaient à se faire un peu chié.

« Les meilleurs. Vraiment trop drôle. Je te le dis tout de suite, tu t'ai fais arnaqué. Mais le plus drôle, continuais-je pendant que les assassins commençaient à se rapprocher en s'étalant autour de moi afin de mieux m'encercler. C'est que tu n'as vraiment pas compris à qui tu as affaire. »

Ils se jettent sur moi dans un ensemble parfait. Leurs sabres traçant des arcs de cercles dans un sifflement perçant. Je lâche mon gros calibre bien inutile, et les accueils avec le sourire.

« La partie reprend ! »

* * *

Enfin ! Enfin ! Enfin ! Enfin ! Enfin… enfin quelque chose d'amusant. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais rien eu de croustillant à me mettre sous la dent. J'avance à la rencontre de celui qui est en face de moi. Voyez-vous. Quand on se retrouve pris entre plusieurs agresseurs, il ne faut jamais rester au centre de leur assaut. Je n'ai jamais été bon en math ou en géométrie (surtout vue le peu de temps que j'ai passé à l'école), mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai retenue, c'est que tous les points d'un cercle sont à même distance du centre (Au la vache ! Ça fait super intello ça !). Bref. Si vous ne vous vous trouvez pas au centre, alors il y a des points qui vous atteindront plus tardivement que d'autres. En me jetant sur leurs attaques, je les surprends et met de la distance entre certains d'entre eux. J'arrive à repousser l'un d'entre eux en dehors de leur formation. Mais l'effet de surprise ne dure pas longtemps. Ce sont des professionnels qui ont suivi un entrainement rigoureux, et pas un des moindres. A Kiri on ne prend les choses au sérieux que quand on frôle la mort. Apprendre en s'amusant quoi... Les attaques pleuvent les unes après les autres manquant de peu d'arracher une partie de mon corps à chaque fois. J'ai beau les forcer à me courir après, ils ne se laissent pas emporter. L'une de leurs attaques passe un cheveu de mon visage. Si prêt. Si proche de me tuer. Oh mon dieu ! Que j'aime ça (Non je ne suis toujours pas croyant) ! Alors que les premières gouttes de sang commencent à perler de mes blessures, que l'odeur du danger enivre pleinement mes sens et que l'adrénaline boue dans mon corps. Alors seulement à ce moment j'éprouve un réel plaisir dans cet affrontement. Voyez ! La mort est au rendez-vous ! Soyons galant ! Il faut la faire danser… Mes gestes deviennent moins dispersés. Mon souffle se calme. Ma vue englobe l'ensemble de la scène et pas un détail ne m'échappe. Que ce soit le placement de leurs mains sur leurs sabres, la lueur de meurtre dans leurs yeux, les légers signes qu'ils s'échangent entre eux. Rien ne peut m'échappe. Rien. Pas même les regards de stupeur des spectateurs qui se sont étalés tout autour, devant cet affrontement à mort, comme si ils comprenaient enfin que l'on vie dans deux mondes différents. Je m'approche lentement d'eux. Alors que je suis sur la défensive, sans aucuns moyens de me défendre, un autre plan malsain germe dans mon esprit. Il est sans doute plus juste de dire que je ne fais que suivre mon instinct, mais le résultat est là. J'attrape l'un de ses idiots et le jette sur mes assaillants. Il s'empale sur une lame dans un grand cri de douleur et immobilise mon ennemi sous son poids. Je me jette sur lui, et l'un d'entre eux se jette à ma rencontre afin de m'intercepter. Enfin l'un d'entre eux commet une erreur.

Je change de cible immédiatement, et l'attire à moi en attrapant son poignet. Il y a un moment de flottement, puis l'assassin lâche un :

« Oh ! »

Les autres s'immobilisent étonnés par ce sont. Peut-être imaginez-vous ce genre de scène rythmé par les cris de guerre et les insultes que les ennemies se jettent à la figure comme dans les films d'arts martiaux ? Il n'en est rien. Depuis le début de notre affrontement aucuns son n'est venu perturber le combat. Le monde de l'ombre est un monde sombre, froid et silencieux. Y pénétrer, signifie s'immerger dans des abysses infinie. S'y noyer… pour mieux entrainer nos proies avec nous. Nous ne sommes pas des guerriers ! Nous sommes des assassins. Des meurtriers. Pas un bruit, pas un mot, pas même un souffle n'avez accompagné le bruit des lames qui déchire l'air à toute vitesse. Alors forcément, ce « Oh ! » est surprenant. Mon adversaire se décale et tombe à genoux, la main porté sur sa poitrine. Sa main est poisseuse et d'une étrange teinte carmin. Mais la douleur, elle, d'où vient-elle ? Sans me départir de mon grand sourire, j'agite un petit canif ridicule entre deux doigts.

« J'ai récupéré ça tout à l'heure pendant que je fouillais le macchabée contre la porte. Je vous remercie de n'avoir rien remarqué. Et maintenant, je t'emprunte ceci. » Déclarais-je en arrachant l'arme de l'homme à genoux.

Dans un geste rapide, je m'en sers pour lui ouvrir la gorge. Une brève mais brusque averse de sang s'envole avant de tous nous recouvrir dans une tiède sonorité de pluie. Pensez-vous que cela les déstabilise ? Les met mal à l'aise ? Même pas. Pour seul réaction, il reforme leur groupe après que celui qui était coincé ai dégagé son arme, alors que tous les autres personnes présentes se mettent à crier de peur et de dégout. La mort de nos frère d'arme est monnaie courante à Kiri. On y est habitué très tôt…

« Allez les filles. C'était pas mal comme échauffement. Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? Les provoquais-je.

-Avant que l'on ne te tue, traitre (il y a beaucoup de mépris dans ce mot), dis-nous où est la Kubikiribôcho. Où est la trancheuse de tête ?

-A quoi cela pourrez bien vous servir de le savoir ? Vous allez mourir ici.

-Ne te surestime pas. Nous sommes ceux qui deviendront les prochains « Sept épéiste de Kiri ». La récupérer est notre devoir.

-Là c'est insultant ! Que vous puissiez vous croire de notre niveau, de mon niveau, est insultant ! De plus, leur dis-je d'un ton mauvais, vous n'êtes déjà plus que six ! »

Seul le silence me répond après cette remarque. Le fait qu'un traitre les méprise autant doit être une véritable insulte pour eux (ils boudent !). Alors que les spectateurs paniqués essaient de se pousser, notre combat reprend plus violent que jamais. Mais cette fois, je suis en mesure de riposter. Avant je ne pouvais que subir leurs assauts à l'affut d'une ouverture. Mais maintenant je suis armé, et en plus ils ont commis une grave erreur. Ils ont osés déclarer être digne de récupérer Kubikiribôcho, digne de la manier. Ma lame, mon âme. Ils ont osés dire qu'ils étaient dignes de la toucher. Cette seule déclaration, bien que je n'en ai rien montré, ma fait bouillir de rage. Tellement, qu'il pourrait bien me prendre l'envie de devenir sérieux…

« Fini de jouer ! »

* * *

Les lames chantent et dansent entre nous. On tourbillonne dans un ballais de sang et d'étincelles qui naît à chacune de leurs rencontres. Honnêtement, c'est loin d'être un combat à sens unique. Ils ne sont pas si faible que ça pour arriver à tenir à seulement six contre moi (quelle modestie, oui je sais !). Je m'arrange pour toujours en garder un entre moi et les autres, mais ils ne sont pas stupides au point de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Ils compensent leurs manques de force et d'expérience par une formation impeccable. Lorsque j'en isole un du groupe, il recule immédiatement à l'abri, puis ils attaquent de manière à me prendre en tenaille. Pour que je m'écroule sous une pluie de lames, sous une averse de métal venant de tous les côtés. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, finir en pièces détachées ne m'a jamais intéressé. Je reste en mouvement constant, jamais au même endroit. Profitant de leur grand nombre contre eux, je pousse mes premières attaques avec une véritable flambé de violence. Je manque de peux la gorge exposée du plus proche et poursuivi mon mouvement pour parer une autre attaque. Ils commencent à se rendre compte du fossé qui nous sépare. Que faire face à l'un des sept épéistes de Kiri, ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'ils l'avaient imaginé. Ils ne peuvent égaler ma force, ma vitesse et mon endurance. Tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire, c'est tenter de me fatiguer. M'avoir à la longue en se relayant. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser faire. Je les force à se défendre, à se battre pour leur vie. Ce qui va faire la différence au final, c'est la technique. Et c'est pour cela que je suis persuadé de l'emporter. Leurs techniques est bonne. Excellente même. Mais trop académique Trop prévisible. La mienne est aussi violente et fourbe que le diable incarné. Nous n'avons pas du tout suivi le même entraînement. Entre celui de l'un des sept épéistes et celui attribué aux larbins, il y a un monde qui s'étend. C'est pourquoi, il leur est impossible de prévoir ce que je vais faire, où je serais après la prochaine passe. Après le prochain pas. Démonstration...

Soudain ! Je plonge au milieu même de leur formation, et agresse le plus au fond qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, d'une succession de coups de taille et de quelques estoques au visage. J'arrive à lui laisser une balafre et un cri lui échappe. Mue par l'instinct, je me retourne pour parer un coup qui prévoyait de percer ma gorge par derrière. Je le repousse et me décale en crabe pour accueillir le suivant. Mais son voisin revient à la charge avec violence. Il lance à son tour une estocade, que je dévie avec force vers son partenaire. La lame vient lui mordre le bras. Immédiatement, l'attaquant tente de se dégager. Mais immédiatement, c'est long ! Je suis INSTANTANÉMENT sur lui (notez la différence) et lui tranche les deux bras tenant son arme d'un seul coup. Son collègue tente de l'aider, mais son bras blessé l'empêche de porter une attaque sérieuse. Je passe en-dessous dans une roulade. En me rétablissant sur mes pieds, ma lame vient mordre son bas ventre dans la diagonale. Je sens la lame déchirer la chaire et l'éventrer dans un grand cri de douleur. Le sang ce déverse à nouveau en trombe dans la pièce, avec d'autres choses plus… consistantes. Et la peur aussi. Surtout la peur. Elle inonde leurs regards. Parasite leurs gestes. Les fait reculer, et se propage comme une maladie, contaminant tout le monde sur son passage. Comme une trainée de poudre jusqu'aux spectateurs qui ne savent pas comment réagir. Je ris de nouveau. Je suis un alcoolique, un fou ivre par la victoire qui se rapproche à grand pas. Je ris de leur douleur. De l'odeur que je sens sur eux. Je me délecte de leurs faiblesses devenues si évidentes. Ils perdent toute cohésion et l'un d'entre eux se jette sur moi dans une attaque désespérée. J'attrape son arme avant qu'il ne m'atteigne et lui balance mon poings et la garde de mon katana (on appelle cela la tsuba) en plein dans sa face. Il part en arrière, mais je le ramène sur moi en tirant sur son bras et lui enfonce ma lame jusqu'au bout dans le ventre. Je l'y laisse et lui prend la sienne pour repousser un autre attaquant en dardant sa pointe vers ses yeux. Alors qu'il recule précipitamment, j'achève celui qui a les bras tranchés en le décapitant. Sa tête viens rouler jusqu'aux pieds de ma cible, le binoclard. Je vous ai dit que la peur se répandait comme une trainée de poudre, non ? Là, ce fut l'explosion.

« T… Tuer-le. Tuer-le. Mais bon dieu. TUER-LE ! Rugit le patron complètement paniqué. Tuer-le. Celui qui fera taire ce rire empochera la prime. Il aura TOUT. Alors TUER-LE ! »

D'abord, il ne se passa rien. Puis ce fut la rué. Ils s'armèrent de tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent. Pelles, ache, katana, ou simple en ferre. Ce n'est pas la promesse de la récompense qui les motiva. Mais la peur. La peur d'être le suivant. En soit, ce n'est pas de mourir qui fait peur. Mais la façon de mourir. La douleur et la solitude qui l'accompagne. Et je viens juste de leurs en donner de très bon exemples de morts sales et violentes. Alors ils avancent, ils se précipitent et se ruent à ma rencontre. Leurs cris viennent noyer accompagner mon rire, et je m'élance à mon tour. Nos pas baignent dans le sang, et piétinent les corps des défunts. Et là, ce fut un massacre en sens unique. Une boucherie comme je les aime tant. Les assassins de Kiri n'avaient au fond pas eues la moindre chance contre moi. A partir du moment où ils ne s'étaient pas jeter sur moi dès qu'ils m'avaient en face d'eux (au lieu d'attendre la fin de la discute entre moi et leur employeur), ils avaient perdu toutes possibilités de l'emporter. Ils avaient réussi à tenir en restant uni, mais là, ce n'est qu'une meute d'abrutis courant droits à leurs morts. Désordonnés, ils viennent gêner les survivants et les noyers sous la masse. Alors je les accueils. Avec cette lame que j'ai ramassée, je taille le monde en pièces. Je le découpe en morceaux de hurlements et en lamelles de souffrances. Des monceaux de membres rougeâtres viennent s'entasser à mes pieds. Je les gravis comme on gravit l'autel dédié à la victoire. En laissant encore plus de cadavres dans mon sillage. Toujours plus.

J'avance au milieu de cette foule qui tente autant de me fuir que de m'atteindre. Je m'amuse, mais ne perd pas de vue ma proie. Mon job s'est de te tuer ! dit mon regard. Il le voit et le sens qui pèse sur ce qui lui reste de confiance et de courage. Il frémit d'effroi ne pouvant le soutenir. Il tourne les talons et se précipite en dehors de la salle. Je le suis, presque tranquillement. Le dernier membre des assassins s'interpose. Il m'attaque d'un coup haut en hurlant « Meurt traitre ! ». Je l'ouvre en deux. Depuis son entre-jambe jusqu'à sa gorge. D'un coup, d'un seul, et le plafond ce retrouve divisé en deux par une trainée vermeille. Je m'apprête à sortir de la salle, quand je me retourne, attiré par la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Les derniers survivants sont tous contre la porte, tentant de l'ouvrir désespérément. J'ai comme une impression de déjà vue. Je reviens au cœur de la pièce et cherche du regard. Finalement je retrouve mon flingue complètement poisseux, puis je me tourne vers eux en sortant les clés de ma poche. Je la fais tourner entre mes doigts.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? » Leur demandais-je avec un clin d'œil cynique.

Ils ont à peine le temps de se lamenter et de commencer à supplier que les détonations résonnent dans la pièce. Je jette les clés sur la pile de corps, et quitte la pièce.

« Tenez ! Faites-en bon usage. Veuillez m'excuser de ne pas vous tenir compagnie plus longtemps. Mais j'ai un rendez-vous qui n'a que trop été retardé. »

Je me lance à la poursuite de ma cible d'un pas léger. Toutes ses festivités, c'est un truc à perdre de vue ses priorités. La mienne actuellement, c'est de finir le travail.


	8. T'a pris de la poudre blanche, ou quoi ?

**Commentaire: **Bon, on se rapproche de leur rencontre à grand pas. Mais va falloir encore être un peu patient (au moins jusqu'au prochain chapitre). C'est vrai que sa retarde un peu l'histoire, mais là encore ce chapitre aurais dû appartenir au précédent qui était déjà... trop long^^'. Nan sérieux j'aimerais bien connaitre votre avis sur la question. Vous préférez quoi ? des chapitres courts, ou des chapitres longs ?

Pour l'instant, le nombre de mot est assez variable dans mes chapitre, mais on touche souvent du 4000. J'avoue avoir du mal à voir si c'est trop. Bon je ne sais pas si cela changerais quelque chose pour cette histoire, mais j'en tiendrais conte (je crois) pour les prochaines.

Oui... Il y a d'autre navets chimique qui sommeil bien au chaud dans le potagers marécageux qui me sert de cerveaux. Mais chaque chose en son temps ! J'ai déjà du mal à écrire un chapitre à la fois... Un autre inconvénient des chapitre long à n'en plus finir.

Bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Je gravis l'escalier à pas silencieux. A l'affut du moindre bruit. Du moindre souffle. Il aurait pu fuir par la porte de devant. Tenter de le faire par celle de derrière. J'étais encore « occupé », aussi avait-il eu sa chance. Celle de partir, de s'enfuir. Juste de retarder un peu l'échéance. Mais non. Un terrain de jeu trop grand et c'est tout notre cache-cache qui est foutu en l'air. Est-il donc resté pour savourer avec moi ce frisson gourmand ? Celui-là même que j'éprouve en ce moment ? Bien sûr que non. Allons, il n'y a qu'une chose qui monopolise son attention. Plus que sa vie, plus que sa mort. C'est l'argent qui mérite tous ses efforts…

Et sur ce point, on aurait pu dire que l'on se ressemble un peu. Oui je n'aurais pas abandonné le fric non plus, sauf que moi, je me serais d'abord enfui à sa place. J'aurais tout fait pour récupérer mon pognon aussi bien sûr. Mais plus tard. L'argent est très important, mais pas plus que la vie. Pas plus que MA vie. Pour preuve, pendant que l'on vie, on peut amasser, perdre et récupérer des sommes astronomiques, tandis qu'on ne pourra jamais s'acheter de nouvelle vie quelle que soit le prix que l'on y met. Quoi que… Cette affirmation n'est pas tout à fait vraie. On me paye pour tuer. Mon employeur vend des esclaves. Une rançon n'est rien de plus qu'un échange entre une/des vies et un prix. Il existe mille et une façon de changer de visage, de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Si ! Tout a un prix ! Alors quand je dis que « l'on ne pourra jamais s'acheter de nouvelle vie », il faut bien sûr comprendre qu'une fois mort, c'est fini. Même si vous êtes riche. Même si vous êtes le plus riche. Les morts n'emportent rien, mais la mort prend tout. Il n'y a pas de seconde chance (bon vous pouvez vous trouver un dieu pour cela, mais je crois avoir déjà expliqué mon point de vue sur la question). Il n'y a pas de monnaie d'échange pour prolonger, maintenir ou redémarrer son existence. Pas de recommencer après le game over. Donc ! Entre la vie, MA vie, et l'argent, je choisi de rester en vie. Par tous les moyens, à n'importe quel prix.

Bref tout ce beau charabia pour dire quoi ?

"Ma cible est un abruti !"

* * *

Durant tout ce temps, je ne l'ai pas vue avec l'argent. La grosse mallette pleine de fric de la transaction avec mon « boss » contre un peu de poudre blanche. Il a dit qu'il avait un arrangement avec les assassins de Kiri. Un arrangement à propos de la prime sur ma tête. Pas de l'argent qu'il vient de gagner. Cet argent il y tient et compte bien le garder pour lui d'autant plus qu'il n'a plus personne à payer maintenant (et grâce à qui, hein ?). Alors il est forcément remonté à l'étage du dessus pour récupérer cette grosse valise dont il dépend tant. A-t-il seulement pensé que son poids le condamnait ? L'avarice est donc un péché si lourd que l'on ne peut s'en défaire ? J'arrive à l'étage presque guilleret. Je me retiens de siffloter difficilement. Devant moi, s'étend un long couloir bordé de plusieurs pièces, cachées derrière des portes pourries. La partie vient d'atteindre son point culminant. La tension est au paroxysme (ça se dit comme-ça ?!). Où te caches-tu ? Dans quelle pièce as-tu trouvé refuge pour planquer ta misérable face effrayée ? Tu dois être comme un petit enfant planquer sous ta couette, les deux mains sur la bouche pour que l'on ne t'entende pas respirer. Tu apprends vite et c'est bien. Mais le grand méchant loup est arrivé… Et il a faim !

Non. Sérieusement ! J'ai faim ! Vous pensez peut-être que j'ai eu le temps de prendre un petit déj' ? Le soleil a à peine pointé son nez je vous rappels. Alors certes, je me suis beaucoup amusé. J'ai bien joué, j'ai bien ris, mais là j'en ai foutrement marre ! Il est temps que la partie s'arrête et que le job soit fait. Je m'avance dans le couloir tout tranquillement. Mais attentif. Alors, où est tu ? A droite ? Non. A gauche ? Non plus. Je continu ainsi, m'arrêtant à peine sur les premières portes. Je la sens de plus en plus. L'odeur de la peur. Je me rapproche, il n'est plus très loin. Je me rappels que quand je les vue pour la première fois en arrivant (quand le groupe Taki jouait des maracas !), il était dans un bureau du côté de l'entré. L'argent devait y être aussi à ce moment. Cependant le temps que je fasse le ménage en bas, il avait certainement eu le temps de récupérer l'argent et de se planquer à côté. J'ai l'impression de l'entendre dans la salle qui est juste sur ma gauche. Je l'entends, les halètements étouffés, les gouttes de sueur qui s'écrasent au sol et les battements de son petit cœur terrifié. J'ouvre la porte d'un grand coup de pied et me prépare à faire feu.

« Coucou ! »

La salle vide me répond d'un grand silence. Vide ? Mais non. Il s'est caché pour jouer avec moi jusqu'au bout. Et vous savez quoi ? J'en ai ras le cul de ce jeu. Tout le fun est parti avec les assassins de Kiri. Et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'en fait… Je déteste les cache-cache (oui je sais, j'ai changé d'avis. Maintenant fermez-la !).

« Je ne viendrais pas te chercher sous cette foutue table ! Dis-je en tirant à l'aveugle dans le bureau. Un petit cri strident se fait entendre, avec un début de sanglot.

-Sort ! Continuais-je.

-Pitié ! Ne me faite pas de mal ! Geins-t-il en sortant de sous la table, tout tremblant et tenant la valise dont les billets dépasse comme un bouclier devant lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Tu n'auras rien le temps de sentir. Je te le promets. »

Alors que je visais sa salle trogne, un cri retenti à côté de moi. Un des abrutis avait survécu et avait eu la bonne idée de s'enfuir. Mais la mauvaise idée de vouloir récupérer l'argent lui aussi. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il tente d'aider son patron au lieu de se planquer dans un coin (ce que son patron aurait fait à sa place d'ailleurs !). Mais prie d'un quelconque sentiment d'héroïsme, ou de profonde stupidité (notez que les deux vont de pair généralement), il se rue sur moi. L'accueil et chaleureux, presque affectueux. Bien qu'un peu court. Une détonation plus loin, je retourne mon attention sur l'autre con. J'ai juste le temps de le voir sauter avant qu'il ne disparaisse de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très haut… Pourquoi n'on-t-il pas fais ça plus tôt ? Ça aurait était une bonne idée, mais plus maintenant. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et l'observe écrasé au sol dans la neige. Il est à peine à quelques mètres de moi. Une cible facile, très facile. Je le mets de nouveau en joue (surtout ne bouge pas !), mais un bruit vient perturber cet instant féerique où je m'apprête à répandre son contenu dans le blanc extérieur. Mais ce petit bip qui se répète est de mauvais augure. Je m'approche de la table où il se planquait tout à l'heure.

*10*

Je me penche.

*9*

Je découvre une boite noire avec des chiffres qui défilent.

*8*

Ce con a mis une bombe ! Je me précipite vers la fenêtre.

*7*

Ni une, ni deux. Je saute à mon tour

*6*

Le sol se rapproche affreusement vite

*5*

Je me réceptionne dans un roulé-boulé

*4*

Je me relève fissa et me met à courir

*3*

Vite Loin

*2*

Plus vite

*1*

Plus loin.

Le bâtiment miteux vole en éclat dans l'air matinal. L'énorme boule de feu qui s'élève, éclaire le monde durant le bref instant où je saute en l'air pour m'étaler de tout mon long dans la neige. Je la sens fondre en même temps que la vague de chaleur me rattrape. Brûlante. Vue l'état du bâtiment, il ne devait pas y en avoir qu'une seule de bombe, mais plutôt une dans chaque pièces du second étage. Sans doute une précaution placée à l'avance par l'autre binoclard pour supprimer ses petits copains et garder le fric pour lui seul. Où est-il celui-là ? Où est-t-il, que je lui fasse bouffer ses… Il est là ! Je le vois qui grimpe sur une poubelle en plastique pour gravir le mur (il ne peut pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde ce con ?). Alors je me relève. Pas question qu'une proie m'échappe ! Sinon, adieux réputation et adieux clients. Adieux clients et adieux pognon. Adieux pognon et adieux mon projet… Pas question ! Hors de question ! Je me redresse l'arme au poing avec un cri de rage. Il enfourche le muret à ce moment et me voit le mettre en joue. Je tire au moment où il tombe à la renverse. Je suis sûr de l'avoir touché, mais cela ne doit pas être mortel. J'essaie de me dépêcher à sa suite, mais l'onde de choc m'a bien sonné. Je fini par atteindre cette foutu poubelle et à passer ce foutu muret (Non je n'allais pas faire le tour par la porte !). Il n'est pas là, mais une grande trainée de sang accompagne ses empreintes de pas dans la neige. Il s'appuie sur le mur et le repeint de rouge. Je suis le chemin tout tracé d'un pas tranquille le temps de me remettre de l'explosion. Calmement je le rattrape. Tout doucement. Il est tombé au sol et s'est mis à ramper toujours en trainant sa valise avec lui. Il ne s'est pas encore rendu compte que j'ai fini par arriver juste derrière lui. Notre courte promenade nous amène au bout de la rue, nous donnant une vue d'ensemble sur le port. Le calme semblait être revenu en même temps que le soleil s'était levé. Paresseusement. Ça devait être un beau petit port avant notre arrivé.

« La vue te plais ? »

La question le fait se retourner d'un seul coup. En me voyant, il tente de reculer, mais il ne fait que s'embourber dans la neige et les saletés quelle recouvre. Il lâche la valise et de sa main droite ayant du mal à se servir de sa gauche amochée par mon tire de tout à l'heure, et sort un pistolet de sous sa veste. Il tire vers moi sans même prendre le temps de viser. Il gâche ainsi plusieurs balles qui passent loin de moi. Je me décale pour esquiver l'une d'elle qui siffle à mon oreille (Non je ne suis pas plus rapide qu'une balle ! J'anticipe sa trajectoire et c'est tout !). Je sors à mon tour mon joujou et fais entendre sa mélodie. La détonation claque dans l'air matinal accompagné d'un cri de douleur. Sa main dont les doigts viennent de se faire arracher lâche l'arme qu'elle tenait juste avant. Il tente de reculer, mais avec toute cette agitation, il ne remarque pas qu'il se dirige droit dans le mur (dans tous les sens du terme). Finalement acculé, il tend sa valise entre lui et mon arme comme s'il pouvait s'agir d'une protection suffisante.

« Pitié ! Je suis désolé ! Pitié, épargnez moi. Je vous en supplie ! »

Pathétique. Le spectacle qu'il donne est pathétique. Les larmes et la morve recouvrant son visage torturé par la peur. Les vêtements tachés par la neige et la pollution. L'entre-jambe fumant dans le froid de ce matin d'hiver. Ce cachant du mieux qu'il peut derrière sa grosse valise qui n'a fait que l'encombrer tout ce temps et qu'il parvient à peine à tenir maitenant. Si, il est pathétique. J'en ai dévisagé plein des victimes et elles avaient toutes quelque chose d'unique. Une expression, une façon d'accueillir la mort qui les différencient les unes des autres. Certaines se résignent, d'autres vous défient et certains même, vont jusqu'à rester persuader de s'en sortir. Comme s'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais honnêtement, la plus par son comme lui actuellement. Chialant leur mère. Pathétique…

« Ce n'est pas possible… Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible ! Personne ne peut faire tout cela. Personne ne peut survivre à tout cela ! Qu… Qui êtes-vous ? (« Vous » ? Qu'il est polie avec un flingue devant la gueule)

-C'est vrai que t'avais vraiment pas l'air de savoir. Quand je pense que tu as voulu utiliser la prime sur ma tête sans même t'être renseigné sur moi. Je suis abasourdie par ta stupidité.

-Vous avez t… Trahis le groupe Kiri. Tout le monde dans le milieu sait que les yakuza de ce clan ne pardonnent jamais les traîtres quel qu'en soit le prix. A… Alors j'ai…

-Alors tu t'es dit que c'était t'en mieux et t'as pas cherché plus loin. Tu t'es pas demandé pourquoi la prime était si élevé ? Pourquoi des assassins de Kiri se sont pliés en quatre pour tes petits caprices ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Redemanda-t-il de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Je suis Zabuza Momochi. Mais on me connaît plus sous le surnom du démon de Kiri. T'as déjà entendu parler de moi ? »

Pendant un moment il ne se passa rien, puis il pali au point que son visage aurait pu se fondre dans la neige. Grave.

« Ouais ! J'en ai bien l'impression. »

* * *

« E… Écoutez ! Vous êtes un mercenaire ?! Vous faite ça pour l'argent ?! Tenez ! Dit-il en tendant la valise à bout de bras dans un effort motivé par la peur qui avait augmentée en comprenant qui j'étais (la célébrité, que voulez-vous). Vous voyez que vous n'avez pas à faire cela. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que je suis mort dans l'explosion. C'est ça ! Faisons cela ! Prenez l'argent et…

-Effectivement je vais prendre l'argent et en prime je vais prendre ta vie.

-N… Non vous…

-Oh la ferme ! La ferme et écoute. Ce n'est pas que ton idée me déplaise, mais si je faisais cela, ma réputation en prendrait un coup. Tu imagines les titres des journaux ? « Zabuza Momochi, le démon de Kiri ne respecte pas ses contrat ! ». Bon là je déconne, mais sache que dans notre milieu tout fini par se savoir, et quelqu'un de ma profession sans réputation valable ce retrouve rapidement au chômage. On ne le prend plus au sérieux. Et surtout, on ne lui fait plus confiance. Si on ne lui fait pas confiance pour mener à bien ses missions tu crois que l'on va lui en confier ? Maintenant que tu comprends qui je suis et que tu sais ce que j'ai fait, tu comprends bien que j'ai pas mal besoin de pognons. Et encore, je suis sympa. Je ne fais payer que pour la tête de la cible. Tu imagines si je faisais payer pour tous les types qui croisent ma route en chemin ? Je serais obligé de faire des prix de groupes où familles nombreuses. Non eux je les fais gratis. Bref… Comme je le disais, tu vas crever. »

Au moment où j'allais enfin presser la détente et mettre fin à cette foutu histoire de merde, une loi implacable de la physique fût démontrée. Mon téléphone se mis à sonner faisant crier d'effroi ma proie qui pensait certainement que je venais de lui tirer dessus. Il n'y a qu'une seule et unique personne pour pouvoir me déranger dans un moment pareil. Je grogne mais décroche quand même.

« Allo ! Ici l'agence Momochi. Commençais-je d'une voix la plus suave possible. Tueur professionnel à votre service, sept jours sur sept vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Nous ne sommes pas là pour le moment, mais vous pouvez nous laisser un message après le bip so…

- _Quand tu auras fini tes blagues minables tu me diras où en est notre affaire Zabuza ! Juste pour rappel. JE NE TE PAIE PAS POUR TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE !_

- Oh ça va ! Notre affaire serait déjà terminée si vous n'étiez pas venu me déranger.

- _Tu veux dire qu'il est toujours vivant ? Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a échappé !_

- Mais non. Il est juste là entrains de se faire dessus devant moi là, si vous voulez lui parler.

- _…_

- Quoi ?

- _Passe le moi._ »

Comme quoi j'aurai mieux fais de la fermer. Je tends le téléphone à l'autre con.

« Tiens c'est pour toi ! »

* * *

Il attrape tant bien que mal mon portable de ses mains poisseuses et le porte jusqu'à son oreille. Il reste là pendant plusieurs minutes sans bouger ni émettre le moindre son. Il est impossible de déchiffrer ce qui passe sur son visage où même de deviner les tenants de la conversation. Et pendant ce temps, je me les pellent. J'aurais vraiment dû la fermer. Puis le téléphone lui tombe des mains (Ouf ! Pas dans son urine !), le visage toujours avec cette expression d'effroi. Je récupère mon téléphone et l'éteint. Pas question que l'on me dérange encore une fois.

« Bon ! Où en étais-je ? Demandais-je l'air de rien en me retournant vers lui. Ah oui. L'exécution ! »

Je le mets en joue, savoure l'instant et là je… Une ÉNORME explosion secoue la terre. Le bruit en lui-même ressemble plus à une énorme fracture, comme si quelque chose d'énorme ou d'éternel venait de se déchirer. Quelque chose comme le monde lui-même. Je laisse tomber une injure. Il faut croire que tout le monde est contre moi et essaye de m'empêcher de faire mon job.

« Allons bon. C'est quoi encore ce merdier… »

Je m'arrête surpris par ce qui s'offre devant mes yeux. Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi. Là-bas, au loin sur le port, la terre se soulève au sens propre du terme. Elle craque sinistrement et se fissure avant de rompre et de voler en éclats. Ce que j'avais entendu précédemment n'était qu'un impact, une simple prémisse. L'onde de choc de ce coup fut nettement plus violente et manqua de peu de me faire tomber. S'élevant au cœur du maelstrom de roche et de neige, une créature gigantesque s'envole vers le ciel. Même de la distance ou je me trouve (pas si loin que ça en fait), je pouvais tout voir dans le moindre détail. La forme absurde d'un immense scarabée bleu aux ailes luminescentes, des monceaux entiers de bâtiments qui s'écroulent ou encore les rayons de l'aube mourant jouer avec la neige et les cristaux de glaces renforçant l'atmosphère d'irréel déjà présente. Le genre de spectacle magnifique et horrible incarné par les forces de la nature devant lequel, au fond, on se sent bien peu de chose. Je me retourne vers ma cible qui n'a toujours pas bougé, le regard vide porté sur ce spectacle défiant toutes logiques, toutes raisons. Il se croit sans doute déjà mort.

« Oh et puis merde ! »

La détonation de mon pistolet parait minuscule, inexistante, dans le grondement de ce monde qui vole en éclat. Mais pour ceux qui ont l'oreille attentive (ou qui se trouve juste à côté) elle reste perceptible et n'a qu'une seule signification.

« Mission complète. »

Je range mon arme et me retourne vers l'impossible spectacle qui se déroule au-dessus du port, l'esprit perdu dans le vague. On dirait que le groupe Taki a fait joujou avec quelque chose de trop gros pour eux. De trop gros pour tout le monde en fait. La créature sortie tout droit d'un film de Godzilla poussa ce qui ressemblait à un cri de joie à la face du ciel. Cet immense insecte dégage une telle sensation de force et de liberté, comme-ci rien ni personne ne pourrai jamais le blesser ou seulement l'atteindre. Jamais. J'éprouve beaucoup de sentiments diverse à l'écoute de ce cri victorieux que la voute céleste fais résonner. Un véritable tourbillon d'émotion parcourt tout mon être, sans que je puisse les nommer. Sauf une. Sauf cette boule qui ne cesse de grossir dans mon ventre et qui ronge tout le reste jusqu'à devenir une évidence que l'on ne peut nier… Je suis jaloux. Oui jaloux de ce monstre, de cet insecte. Jaloux au point que je voudrai l'écraser moi-même (même si j'ai bien peur que ma pointure soi un peu petite pour cette insecte-là). Il incarne tout ce que je désire depuis toujours. La force. Celle qui vous permet de plier toutes choses à vos caprices, de balayer tous les obstacles que la vie elle-même vous jette, sans avoir à ralentir. La liberté. Celle qui vous permet d'aller où vous voulez quand vous voulez, celle qui vous permet de se sentir chez soi où que l'on soit. Et enfin, la sensation d'être entier. D'avoir sa propre identité et de pouvoir l'affirmer sans rien devoir prouver à qui que ce soit. Juste pouvoir hurler « Je suis là ! J'existe ! ». Peut-être est-ce cela qu'il jette à la face de ce monde… Ce monstre. Et moi, le démon de Kiri ne suis qu'un pauvre diable à côté… Et je haïs cela. Je haïs me sentir impuissant face à quelque chose comme si tout était écrit à l'avance et que l'on ne peut rien y changer. Je haïs le destin, la fatalité… Tendant ma main en direction du géant volant, je referme mon poing comme si je pouvais le broyer dedans. Je me suis toujours battu pour atteindre ce que je désirais et j'ai toujours tout donné de moi pour y parvenir. Je me suis toujours battu pour moi et toujours par moi-même. Tout seul.

_« Rigole tant que tu peux. _Me jette le souvenir de ma dernière victime_. Toi et tes petits copains vous allez tous y passer._

_-Mes petits copains ? _Avais-je demandé étonné.

_-Ne fais pas le malin ! Je sais que tu n'es pas venu seul ! Personne ne peut tuer autant de monde à elle seule. »_

« Toi tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? Pas vrai ?! » Répétais-je à voix haute autant pour le fantôme du bigleux écroulé à mes pieds, que pour cet insecte qui n'a aucun regards pour ce qui rampe aux siens. Soudain pris d'un élan fiévreux, j'éprouve le besoin de hurler moi aussi. De le dire moi aussi. « Je suis ici ! Et j'existe ! ». Alors j'hurle ! Je cris !

« Je suis Zabuza Momochi ! Je suis le démon de Kiri ! Et je suis celui qui conquerra ce pays. Même si je dois le réduire en cendres, même si je dois le transformer en enfer ! Je n'ai besoin de personne et je le prouverais. Je prouverais que je peux faire ma place dans ce monde par moi seul, que nul ne peut me dicter qui je suis. Personne ! Pas même le destin ou Dieu. »

Tendant mon index dans la direction du monstre qui finissait de réaliser un arc de cercle et retourner à l'emplacement où il se trouvait au départ, je le mets en joue avec cette arme imaginaire comme si elle était capable de raser des montagnes.

« Pas même toi ! Affirmais-je haut et fort. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Seulement d'obtenir une arme capable de répondre à mes attentes. TU ENTENDS ?! JE SUIS ZABUZA MOMOCHI ! JE SUIS LE DEMON DE KIRI ! J'OBTIENDRAIS UNE ARME CAPABLE DE VAINCRE N'IMPORTE-QUI ! MÊME TOI ! ET JE N'AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE POUR CELA ! TU ENTENDS ?! PERSONNE ! »

Voilà où j'en étais, moi et mes pensées. Voilà où j'en étais lorsque je mimais le recul de l'arme de ma main tendu. Sous la violence de ce tir imaginaire envoyé par cette arme si puissante, ma main fut envoyée au-dessus de ma tête. J'imaginais le projectile, la balle, filait comme un obus en direction de la bête et finir par l'atteindre. La faire voler en éclat comme l'on se débarrasse d'un mauvais rêve. D'un revers de la main au réveil… (PAN ! T'es mort !).

Voilà où j'en étais, moi et mes pensées, lorsque le destin décida de me rire au nez. Comme si le monstre avait était atteint par mon tir. Comme si on voulait me donner raison. Le monstre hurla une fois de plus, mais de douleur. Indubitablement. Il s'immobilisa en plein vol et se tordit frénétiquement. Le spectacle était déjà absurde avant, mais maintenant il défiait toutes logiques. Une montagne de glace est en train de le recouvrir. Grandissant et emprisonnant ses ailles dans des couches de givres qui se déploient comme les pétales d'une fleur de cristal. En effet, alors que la créature s'est remise en mouvement plus frénétiquement que jamais et qu'elle se rapprochée de moi, d'immenses couches de glace se déployées de son dos et la recouvrai rapidement dans un étau que le soleil faisait étinceler de mille éclats. Le cri de douleur mua en cri de désespoir, en cri de tristesse. Semblable au chant d'une baleine courant droit au naufrage. Le vol perd de sa stabilité, il chancèle et s'affaisse progressivement par succession de violents soubresauts. La créature n'en a plus pour très longtemps avant de s'écraser au sol d'où elle s'était si facilement arrachée. Elle se meurt, ou du moins, voilà l'impression que j'ai à ce moment. A ce moment où je le vis pour la première fois tel qu'il est vraiment. Tombant de la créature comme l'on chute des cieux. Entouré par les débris et les particules de glace luminescentes ce déployant autour de lui comme des ailes d'un blanc pur. Oui, je vis un ange s'écraser sur terre, comme un vulgaire flocon de neige.

* * *

La créature continua son naufrage aérien en direction du sol, plus loin. Elle alla s'écraser et voler en éclat comme du verre n'ayant attendu tout ce temps que pour finir pillé. La personne que j'ai comparée à un ange bien malgré moi, avait chuté à mi-parcours alors que la créature avait déjà beaucoup descendu en altitude. Mais la hauteur me semblait quand même assez importante pour que n'importe qui en meure. Pourtant c'est bien cette chute qui me sort de la torpeur dans laquelle je me trouvais. Cette sorte de rêve éveillé auquel je faisais face jusque-là. Ce n'est pas tant le fait de voir quelqu'un qui s'écrase au sol (ça je l'ai vue plein de fois et j'y ai même souvent participé alors…), ni même le côté théâtral de la scène (bien au contraire). Non, ce qui me fais sursauter d'un coup comme si je venais d'être fouetté par une liane épineuse et empoisonnée, c'est que je sais exactement où il vient de tomber. Oh pitié… Faite que ce macchabée ne se soit pas écrasé sur ma moto. Sur ma précieuse moto ! Je m'élance dans la direction où je l'ai laissé garer, vers l'endroit où l'ange de glace est tombé. Sans le savoir, je m'élance là où le destin m'attend… Au tournant, au croisement de deux vies. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui monopolise mon attention…

« Putain ! Ma MOTOOOOOO ! »


End file.
